Amusement Caught the Eye
by darkemochic
Summary: Tony has a target on his head by a mysterious blue eyed man. Gibbs while trying to hunt down the man and find the reason has a not so well kept secret, secret.
1. Chapter 1: The Revised ACTE

**_Story has been REVISED_**

_(Author's Note: I have revised the whole story ( Ok, well I still am) I've gotten some reviews about it being confusing and after reading it after 2 or 3 years I've come to the conclusion that yes, it is rather confusing at some parts and doesn't get better after chapter 12 where he see's blue eyes. So it's gone. I've taken out some parts, replaced them. Fixed others. Fixed grammar. So here it is. I'm hoping that this is better. C= )_

DISCLAIMER; I sadly do not own NCIS, the show nor the real fed group.

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter One:**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I walked out of the elevator to my team space, coffee in hand. And I paused before passing two of my agents, I laughed to myself looking at the scene in front of my eyes. _This is gonna be fun_ I thought. I walked in the middle of my teams' space and yelled, "HEY! WHAT Y'ALL DOING DOZING OFF! Don't we have any cases?"

I watched as the whole team jerk awake, well almost the whole team. I eyed a certain Italian, looking at my other agents to answer the unspoken question.

"Um, he, um, he went out drinking last night, had a date with him, probably didn't get all that much sleep. Boss." McGee said, squirming since he was still a little drowsy.

So, I eyed Ziva, till she spoke. "Brunette, blue eyes, double D's, and long legs." She spoke all at once, still picking the things that had drop on the floor off the floor and putting them back on her desk.

"Would you like me to wake up Tony, Boss?" McGee said starting to get up.

"No, I'll do it McGee." I said, walking towards my senior agent. I stood next to him and slapped the back of his head. Next I watched in amusement as Tony jerked up so fast he fell out of his chair.

"DiNozzo! Didn't you hear me the first time? Get up off your ass!" I was practically laughing hysterical to myself, seeing the dazed and confused look on Tony's face.

* * *

Tony's POV:

"Ow!" I screamed holding my head from the pain of both the slap and colliding with the floor face first. I looked up to my Boss,_ Damn it Gibbs! Why do you have to slap me so much?_

Gibbs started to walk back to his desk while I started to slowly got back up. I got to my feet and the room started to spin and all the hangover from last night came flooding back in. I groaned and tried to grab hold of something before I fell. In the process of doing this knocked off my stapler and it went flying towards Gibbs face.

He dodged it then looked at me. I could see both Ziva's and McGee's on me and Gibbs, thinking I was about to get jumped. I looked towards Gibbs, swallowed, and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that boss." I managed to choke out, still maintaining my death hold on the desk, since I was getting dizzier by the second.

He looked at me with a glare. And I swallowed with fear. This isn't going to end well. He walked over towards me, "You got something against me DiNozzo?" He asked.

"No, I have nothing against you!" I rubbed the back of my head. He gave me the Gibbs look that meant, _you're gonna get it._ I was scared half to death. But he started to walk back to his desk. My partners and I just looked at one another; he was waiting to hurt me. Another bad sign. We all jumped as Gibbs desk phone rang. I started to smirk because finally the week was about to really begin.

* * *

_( P.s. For everyone who doesn't know the meaning of **FanFiction**. It means that** I**, the** fan**, take something that I am a** fan** of and **use it** to make something of** fiction **or in other words** my own story**. **I can** make the characters sound a little OOC in **my story**. C=)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"_How the hell did this happen?"_

He sat there, in the middle of the floor, five stories up in a building full of flames. He repeated 'How the hell did this happen?' to himself when he heard Gibbs, screaming his name. He could hear panic in his tone. Not for himself, but more for him, Tony.

"_Why is he so worried? He's not the one with a friggin five foot pole through his damned leg! God, how the HELL did I get into this problem!"_ He sat still and closed his eyes, bringing back up the memory.

* * *

**Five Hours Earlier:**

Tony watched as Gibbs went back to his desk after coming towards him because he accidentally flung a stapler at him. Gibbs desk phone rang, and he answered it.

"Gibbs." He hello'd. He looked as stern as ever as he listened to the caller, nodding his head as he understood. "Fine, I got it Director." He hung up and went into his desk.

He stood up straight and threw the keys to Tony, "Garage in five. Dead, petty officer found naked on the side of a dirt road near Pennsylvania. McGee, get Ducky." He said walking out towards the elevator.

"Alright! Finally a real case!" Tony said, getting out his badge and gun looking towards Ziva, smiling.

"Stop acting like a foolish adult Tony!" Ziva said grabbing her gear, and walking to the elevator. Tony hurried up and caught up to her.

"It's stop acting like a foolish child, Ziva." Tony corrected her with her American sayings like always. He smiled and stuck his tongue out and ran to the elevator, Ziva not far behind him. She punched him in the arm when they were in the elevator causing him in pain and putting a smile on her face, as the doors were closing.

**At the Murder Site:**

The team pulled up and saw the sheriff of the town, talking to some towns people. Tony got out of the car and help Ducky and Palmer collect some things. While the other part of the team went to collect their stuff and Gibbs went to talk to the sheriff about the situation. He was still talking to him when Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Tony came up to him. Ready to continue their way into the investigation. Gibbs nodded his head to the sheriff and turn to talk to his team.

"Well, Ziva and McGee go with Ducky and investigate the crime scene. Tony and I will be there later." He turned to Tony, "And you go speak the the people who found her." He said, pointing to the group of collage kids.

He then noticed Tony look at one of the older one of the girls and smirk. "Sure thing boss." He said as he walked away. Gibbs slapped himself, mentally, for giving Tony this job. "Damnit," he said under his breath, "No flirting Tony, or you'll lose your job!" He called to his senior agent. Smirking when he saw him slump while he walked.

'Victory'

After he was done, he walked back to the group to see them all there, including Tony, at the crime scene.

"So, did you Special Agents, of NCIS, find anything?" He yelled to his team. They all looked up, facing him.

Ducky spoke up before the rest could do so. "Well, I'll tell you the obvious Jethro, she was raped and murdered. But what struck me, was the way he did it." Ducky paused, hand rubbing his chin.

Gibbs, just looked at him, he moved his hands and said "And?".

Ducky looked at him and tried to remember where he left off, "Oh and the thing is that he was really careful Jethro." Gibbs stared at him as so did the others.

"So, that means, he the type who is easily guilty?" Tony said, thinking out loud. Ducky smiled,

"Exactly Anthony. You know, this reminds me of a time, maybe twenty years ago, when this one murderer, a girl actually, had-" They heard a noise in the middle of Duckies story and pointed their guns to a bush. Then they saw a person like figure, start running.

"I got him Boss!" Tony said, lowering his gun as he ran. Gibbs called the sheriff and told them for backup, before he made his way into the woods in pursuit of the runner. Or now, the new suspect.

He was running through the trees when he saw an old building. He was able to hear some gun shots and a couple minutes later saw the guy run out, full speed back into the woods. He was about to yell out to Ziva behind him to look in the building for Tony and chase down the runner. But as he took a few feet, the building blew up and the blast sent him back. He covered his head for any on coming debris. Then

he got up, in a dazed state, with the help of Ziva who had just reached the area.

He was saying where the suspect went, when it dawned on him, 'TONY!'.

Ziva looked at him, Terrified of what he meant. "Damnit Ziva he's still in there! Call for backup and an ambulance. Hurry them up and wait for them! I'm going to look for Tony!" He ran and entered the building, dodging the falling debris, and trying not to breathe so much smoke in. 'DAMNIT!'

* * *

Tony's POV:

"Now I remember, it was a fucking trap. He wanted us to see him, and then run after him. So he could lead us here and blow up the building. Tony was gagging on the smoke. Everywhere hurting. That bastard stabbed me on top of that!" He looked everywhere, seeing what was in his vision get swallowed by flames and smoke. And he kept hearing Gibbs scream his name. He wanted so badly to scream out where he was. But he couldn't get the will to speak. He didn't want to die, did he? No, he thought he deserve to die. Thinking about the director. He already put his gun to his head.

The building was falling all around him. And the flames were nearing him. He deserved to die, he thought. No one would care anyway, and he had no family. He ruined his last relationship, the best one in his life. And the only thing left was his father, but both disowned each other. Then the team, they could always get a replacement. They did that for Kate. Ziva probably wouldn't mind, he did kill her boyfriend.

He looked around, his vision was fading, "t_oo much damn smoke in a place like this" _he thought. He moaned in pain when a pillar came down on him. He would have screamed, but nothing more than a moan could escape his lips. He heard cracks and screaming. Wait, why is Gibbs still in here? Get the fuck out Boss! Or I'll get Vance to FIRE YOU!'

He wanted to scream out his frustration, he could hear the ambulances outside. 'That won't be for me. I won't make it.'

He started to close his eyes, and then he felt a shake and opened them up again.

'Boss?'

He saw Gibbs looking at him, or the five foot pole sticking through his leg. Then he started to get the pillar that fell on him off. Then he started to pull the pole out quickly and carefully. But it still hurt like hell, He was groaning in pain, quietly, but loudly enough were Gibbs still heard it. So he mimicked a band-aid and ripped it off, throwing it somewhere. Then he lifted Tony up and started to run.

He never knew how they made it out or what happened afterward. He wasn't awake to know what went down, but he knew he wasn't gonna die today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Gibb's POV:

He was in the Waiting Room with his whole team. Well, almost. It looked like Ziva was reading a book but the worried look in her face said different. McGee was trying to calm Abby down, which didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Ducky was checking him out for any wounds he might have gotten when he rushed into the burning building.

He couldn't get the images of when he found Tony out of his mind. He saw him in bad shape. He was all dirty, bloody, and there was a pole sticking out of him. And he remembered looking down under Tony when he lifted him up. There was a puddle. Nothing in him wanted to find out what it was even though he already knew.

He had the urge to puke out all that coffee and he thought he might do that. He got up and almost ran to the bathroom, hearing his team calling his name in surprise. It felt like he puked his guts out over and over again. When his body couldn't take any more, he fell to the floor, legs no longer willing to hold him up. And stayed there, not being able to bare that he might lose another agent. Not only another agent but Tony.

"Dr, where is Agent Gibbs?" Ducky looked up to see Director Vance.

"Well, just a few moments ago he ran to the bathroom. I haven't seen anyone exit that bathroom since so he may still be in there." Ducky said waving towards the bathroom door. "We all are still waiting for any information on Tony's condition, but it seem like they're still in surgery."

Vance nodded at him, than looked at the rest of the team. It didn't seem right without the childish Agent DiNozzo. He didn't think that the team would be alright if they lost another agent. Even Ziva wouldn't be the exception in a case like this. The team just couldn't.

"Well," Vance started to say and the whole team looked up. "When you See Agent DiNozzo, Tell him that if he dies I'm going to fire him." Then he walked away.

"Why that ass! I'm gonna put him in my coffin and bury him!" Abby said with fury, clenching her fist.

Then the door to the bathroom opened and their Jethro came out. Abby jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Abby, I'm not your stuffed hippo. I will not fart when you squeeze me." Gibbs said, smiling a bit.

Abby laughed, "You know Gibbs, Tony would've said that." She started to sniff, then she whispered "He's gonna be okay right?"

Gibbs didn't speak any words. How could he? He didn't even trust his own voice to stay strong. The Doctor's haven't said anything to any of them. He didn't know anything.

Gibbs looked bummed out and old, everyone looked bummed out and old. They all started to slowly slip away, worrying away about Tony in their own worlds. They all looked like kicked puppies.

"Mr. DiNozzo kin please?" A nice looking Doctor lady came out to announce to everyone. She didn't expect to walk in to a dead atmosphere with live people filling it. _'Like kicked puppies.'_ She thought, getting ready to console. She didn't mind, unlike some of the Doctors and Nurses in here she did care about the patients. The only surprise, was after her question, everyone here raised their hand and got up for Tony. "Um, are you all his, kin?" The Doctor said, very surprised.

Abby spoke up, "Well, not by blood but he doesn't have any. We're his Co-Workers and close friends." The Doctor nodded, "Well than, let's find a empty space big enough for all of you to hear what I got to say." They all nodded and followed her.

"Well to start with, the fire gave him multiple 3rd degree burns. But nothing life threatening at the moment. The pole that impaled him through the leg area, did some damage to his tissue and bone. The stab wound he received wasn't too bad, but he inhaled a lot of smoke. Which isn't good. He also received a small concussion which has left him in a small coma. Nothing to worry about. It's not really a coma but more like a slumber. So other than that he is now sleeping and on some Morphine. I don't have an estimated time of when Mr. DiNozzo will wake So we will have to wait but like I said, it should be more of a slumber. Nothing too bad. Than when he does we will mostly keep him for a week, maybe more seeing how fast he gets better. Than a week at home and a week or two at desk duty. After that he should be careful for awhile." She stopped and looked up to see relief flood the faces of everyone. And she smiled.

"So, Tony's gonna be okay?" Abby said loudly with a smile.

The Doctor just nodded, "He should be."

Abby jumped up and down then continued on by giving everyone a big old bear hug. She even surprised the nice Doctor.

Gibbs nodded thanks to the Doc and watched her leave. Then he turned to his team.

"Abbs calm down." She stopped and came over to hear what Gibbs had to say. "We still have a job to do." Everyone nodded, knowing what he meant.

" We will work harder. That bastard possibly killed our victim and put Tony in the hospital. He will not get away with it either if I have any say." Gibbs looked pissed, the guy was really gonna pay for what he did.

The team nodded and were on their way to NCIS headquarters, after they gave the nurse all their numbers. They all thought one thing,

"_The guy is going to die."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Tony's POV:

Fire was all around him. Things were burning. People were screaming. Everything was dieing. But he kept hearing his name. In it people kept saying that it was his fault. 'What did I do to deserve this?' The boy thought to himself. Then everything stopped and when he opened his eyes he was in a black room. No windows, no doors, and wait no walls? This wasn't a room, this was just, nothing.

He stood up, and started to look around. He didn't spot anything or anyone for as far as he could see. 'What's happening? Where am I?' He thought frustrated. He screamed, "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

He heard nothing but the echo of his own voice. He felt weird, he clutched his stomach. He fell to the floor and curled up into a little ball. He didn't feel so great.

"Anthony, you're showing weakness?" He looked up towards the voice.

"Jenny?" He couldn't believe it.

"Little Anthony being a weakling? How Pathetic!" He heard another voice, and turned.

'_Kate?' _He couldn't even speak. What the hell was going on? They started to laugh, and more voices joined in just laughing. He recognized some of them and some he never even heard of. He curled up and put his hands over his ears. But they kept coming back. Just hovering over him.

"You weakling, can't even protect yourself from a peasant!" He heard Zivas' voice yelling at him. He couldn't take it; he closed his eyes and wished to disappear.

He kept hearing things beep. And he smelt a scent that had hospital written all over it.

'_Damn'_ he thought to himself. But then remembered about what was just happening.

'_It was just all a dream and nothing more.'_ He thought to himself. He started to laugh then stopped since he heard a startled gasp. He opened his eyes to see a nurse who probably crapped her pants.

'_She looks as if she saw a ghost.'_ He laughed to himself again. He couldn't stop, this was too funny. He was laughing so much that he started to have a coughing fit. That snapped the nurse out of her dazed look. She rushed over there, ignoring any crap in her pants on the way to help him.

What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't remember even if his life depended on it.

' _Fuck'_ he didn't like this. Why was that beeping thing beeping faster? And why were men in white coming in here? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING WITH THOSE PADS?

Once again he was waking up, this time every damn doctor was next to him. And there was something wrong, no something different. But he couldn't figure out what it was. Their clothing? Maybe. Their hair? No, it still looked like nerds fixed it up. He sighed, he couldn't figure it out even if his life depended on it. He turned his head away because all those beady looking eyes were starring black holes into him and went to close his eyes. But then he realized that he didn't know how long he's been out of it. He tried to speak but all that came out was small groans.

"Hey, don't talk! You're not ready yet. Your voice hasn't been used for some time now sir." He heard a nice Doctor man say.

'_What, and how long is "for some time"?'_ He thought, trying hard not to panic. The Doctors went to work with whatever Doctors do. Removing things, adding some, pinching, poking, and being nerds. Whatever, he was on the verge of panic and didn't know what to do. What the hell was happening? He heard one of the Doctor's speaking.

"Well, we need one of his available kin." Silence. "What! Really? Then get one that's the closest! Isn't that McGee character in the Secret Service still alive and near?"

'_What! McGee, in the secret service? No way. Who knew? And just exactly how long have I been out?' _He was beginning to get pissed. No one was saying anything. And he wanted information damn it! He tried to screamed out, 'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!' But it only came out as a mingled gurgle.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and it took all his will power not to cough from the out burst that he just did. A Doctor motioned for everyone to leave the room. Once it was empty she began to talk.

" Well Mr. DiNozzo, we're all happy that you're awake. And we're all just shocked at the same time. And I am sorry for not talking about what has happened, but I was busy getting everything ready. Like finding some of your kin and all the medications." She stopped for a breather, waiting for him to reply. He nodded at her and calmed down a bit, but still wanted to know some things.

"How long have I been out Doctor?"

She breathed deeply, and started fiddling with her thumbs. He grunted. Then she whipped her head back to him. "Well, a while, a long time." He was getting impatient and she wasn't getting to the point. So he mentioned with his hands to "get on with it." She looked nervous but still stared at him and cleared her throat. "Um, you've been out for Two Decades, or twenty years." She looked at him as shock reveled in his eyes. She was pacing herself for the scream that should be followed after this. But it never came.

"So, what ever happened to my whole team?" He said looking down at his hands.

She looked surprise, she'd forgotten all about his kin. "Well as I think you over heard, McGee is in the secret service. Ziva is back in Israel, Abby is in Paris, I don't know what she's doing. Your Former Director Vance was shot in a cross fire not even involving him. Ducky died, a peaceful, and quiet death. And Gibbs, he. Well I don't know what happened to him. No one does. And if they do they aren't saying. But he fell of the radar years ago and there has been no sight of him since then. We weren't expecting you to wake up now. So we didn't call them all back but we can't even get a hold of them. And I'm afraid that, in the morning, you will be released. Somehow you're going to have to find a place to stay. And well." She looked at him. Maybe she should stop? This was a lot to take on. Something happens and there's twenty years that you can't get back! She rubbed his hand and said sorry. Then she walked away.

'_What hell? Why did this happen? No, how. My life was just sucked out of me.' _He sat there in shock. That was all he could do. How do you react when someone says that your whole life was erased, and your friends either moved somewhere far died, or fell of the damned Earth!

'_This can't be happening. But for some strange reason it is.'_ He thought to himself. But everything felt like a dream. Was this real? It doesn't feel like it. He didn't know when it happened but some time during his shock he fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Mr. DiNozzo? Wake up sir. It's time for you to get ready to leave. You can shower and shave. Also a meal, but afterward you have to leave." The Nurse went to open the blinds. His eyes opened and looked around. They had his bags by a chair, ready for him.

'_Where the hell did they expect him to go?'_ he sighed. And started to get up. He was slow at first, letting his legs get use to it once more.

'_Wait, twenty years. Doesn't this mean I'm in my fifties or something.' _He laughed.

"Are you okay sir?" The nurse looked at him.

He smiled and said, "Yea, but I just realized that I'm in my fifties now." He grinned when the nurse got an amused look on her face.

"Well it's nice to see that you have an optimistic view. Good, you're gonna need it in this world." She smiled and mentioned to get ready so he can eat before he had to leave.

He showered and almost fell in there. He laughed and made a stupid joke to himself. When he was done he went and fixed his bags, just as the nurse was coming in with some food. She had some extra bags filled with some more too.

"Here is the meal provided by us, and" She put the bags next to him and opened them up. "This have been food and water provided by your Doctor." She smiled and said goodbye. He sighed, well this was gonna be a long day. He had to find a place to stay, a job. But he needed money and had to learn if the city had change any since the past twenty years! He slapped himself mentally.

"Of course it's changed since then you idiot." He said to himself. He then ate his food and put on his shoes and coat. He walked out of his room. He went towards the exits and saw light for the first time in a long time. It was blinding.

'_Well, time to start over, till the day I die.'_

**Somewhere not the hospital:**

He was walking, looking at everything that has changed.

'_Wow, so much. I don't even recognize this place.' _He sighed. '_Good thing the Doctor included this map or I would be insanely lost.'_ He walked around some more. Looking at the sun every once and awhile, _'When did the sun become this bright?'_ He thought to himself. When he bumped into a hooded person.

"Oh, sorry sir." He started to say, but the person didn't even hear. Actually, it was just staring at him.

'_Creepy'_ he thought and said sorry and quickly looked back to the map and started to walk. _'First stop, Bosses house.'_ He thought to himself. Not realizing that he was being followed.

"Well, here I am." He took a good look at the house. "It looks really, run down. Wow Boss, what happened?"

"You." Tony looked behind him and saw the hooded figure he bumped into earlier. He looked surprised.

"What! You're that guy I ran in to." Tony was in shock and when did he become Boss?

" DiNozzo, I see that sleeping has infected your brain if you can't even recognize my voice! Here, maybe this will help." The guy came over and slightly slapped the back of his head.

Tony was in shock. 'No way, I thought you went of the grid! How did you get here!' He wanted to say but could only say in his head. He heard the man laugh as he took his hood down. Tony started to chuckle. The man just looked at him like ha was insane.

"Wow, and I thought your hair was white before. And are those more wrinkles Gibbs?" He started back up laughing again.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Yea, haha very funny Tony. I'm old now so I look it too!" Tony started to laugh harder. Gibbs looked confused.

"Gibbs you were old before then too!" That comment got Tony a good smack on the head. "But I see you still got the touch." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

Gibbs shook his head and asked, "You want to go in or stand out here and keep getting slapped by me?"

Tony couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was going crazy. And he had this strange dreamy feeling around him. It was unsettling to him and he didn't like it.

"Hey Gibbs, what happened?" Tony asked, wanting to know why the whole team fell apart. Gibbs thought for a moment then his eyes went wide. He spoke slow at first but picked up speed fast.

"Well, I can't really recall DiNozzo. I've been trying to for years now but I still don't remember becoming like this. I don't even remember the whole team breaking off. I remember the Doctor twenty years ago saying that you would only be in a week coma. Then I and the team went back to headquarters to find out who that guy was so we could catch the bastard!" Gibbs breathed. Then mumbled something about old men having heart attacks when angered.

Tony thought for a moment, "So could I be in a coma still, just dreaming this?" Gibbs looked up and smirked.

"If that's so then you could dream about anything. Anyone." Gibbs was standing behind Tony when he morphed into Jeffree White.

"Tony, you could remember when you killed me." Tony started to turn. "I trusted you, I didn't think you would blow my head of. Why'd I give you that gun anyway?"Tony just stared at him, not hearing his ramble.

'_Is this a dream still?' _He couldn't believe it. No more having to try and start his life over. Now he just had to get out of this nightmare.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Jeffree popped his head in Tony's vision. "I am in the middle of a ramble here if you haven't noticed! Now where was I? Oh yea. About to push you off that cliff." This snapped Tony to attention.

"What?-" Jeffree pushed him lightly off the cliff and just stood there watching him fall.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, falling and his eyes opened to show he was in a room. He looked around to the best of his ability. The TV was on playing a movie that he couldn't remember the name of, but a hot babe suddenly came into view. He whistled and startled the people in there.

"Tony! Are you awake?" He saw Abby get up and run over to him, looking him over. "Oh my God, finally, you're awake!" She began to squeeze the air out of him. "The whole week was boring as you slept. We had no entertainment at all!"

He looked over and spotted Gibbs, staring at him. "I was out only a week?" Tony asked.

Gibbs answered, "Yea Tony, a week. Why?"

He laughed, "No reason at all really." He started to hug Abby back, aware but not making it noticeable that he knew Gibbs was still staring at him. He didn't care no more though. He was free and awake after what felt like forever. He smiled and laid back. Listening to what Abby had to say.

'_I'm really awake this time. I can feel it!" _


	5. Chapter 5

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Gibb's POV:

He stood there, watching as the Doctors worked on his Senior Field Agent.

He reminded himself. But now he was going to be just a tad like an over-protective father towards him. Like treating him with care, hunting down the bastard who did this, cleaning up after him, hunting down the bastard who did this, making sure he takes his medicine, and did he mention HUNTING DOWN THE BASTAD WHO DID THIS? He sighed and went to sit down in the closest chair they brought in for the whole team. He looked around. This was going to be a long night.

He was in need of some strong ass coffee.

* * *

Abby's POV:

'OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S AWAKE! Well I can. . .BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HE'S FINALLY AWAKE! But now we have to watch that he's careful and catch that bastard who did this! OOOOH WHEN WE DO I'MA HURT HIM! SHOW HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! MOTHER FUCKERS GONNA PAY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA AHAHA.

McGee is cowering in the corner as he watches Abby walk around with a dangerous look on her face. And was that foam coming out of the corners of the evil smile on her face?

* * *

Ziva's POV:

She sat away in the corner. She was happy that he woke. But something inside her made her, jealous? She wondered about this feeling. Why did she feel this way? She thought about it for the longest. When she finally came up with one reason.

' _It's because he killed Michael.' _She shocked herself on that. She wasn't suspecting that as an answer. She also wasn't suspecting herself to want Tony to never wake up. What was wrong with her? She wrapped her arms around herself, not knowing what to do.

'_Maybe he wasn't lying, maybe it really was in self defense.' _She thought to herself. Then she started to laugh.

'_This is stupid! It's been over a year, and I owe that guy my damned life! He risked his life to save me when I was betrayed by my own father!'_ She laughed and got up, facing in the direction to Tony's room. She was being stupid holding this grudge over their heads. It was no longer needed. She walked to his room, it was about time she apologized and see how he was doing.

* * *

Ducky's POV:

He looked at the whole team. Abby looked, insane. McGee looked afraid. It didn't help he was the closest to her. Tony was alive and well, but looking sour since the Doctors were fussing over him. And he didn't know why. He looked over Tony himself and his injuries didn't seem that bad. The boy would sure live! Ziva was looking nervous, sitting down all jumpy. And Gibbs was just Gibbs when he was nervous. Sitting there and looking at the floor.

'_What the hell, am I the only normal one here?' _ He was just starring at everyone, getting frustrated.

So he got up and walked out. _'Maybe everyone just needs some coffee, minus Anthony.' _he thought to himself. And walked to the vending machines to get everyone a coffee.

* * *

Tony's POV:

Everyone was paying attention to him and for once, he didn't like it. He wish those stupid Doctors would just get away! He was getting annoyed with all the talking and questions coming at him. _'How annoying. I stopped answering them when they ask questions. Can't they take a damn hint! Why is it that Doctors have to be so mother like? It's very annoying.'_ He started to sulk, putting on a pouting face that made a nurse laugh. Everyone looked up to her. She looked around, then back to Tony.

"I get it Mr. DiNozzo, but I need to get one more sample of blood before I leave you alone. I took the hint when you stopped answering my questions!" She started to laugh some more as she took a blood sample. Then she said good-bye to everyone as she started to walk out the door. Then everyone started to stare at Tony.

He rolled his eyes and snapped, "What is it with everyone starring at me!" Then he started pouting like a five year old who wasn't getting a toy that he wanted. This made Gibbs and everyone laugh. Tony got even madder.

'_I'm being laughed at! Damn it! How unfair. I'm tired.'_ He started to scoot down and get comfortable.

"Tony, what are you doing?" A concerned Abby asked.

"I'm going to sleep. Dealing with you guys and DOCTORS, is too tiring for me." He said laying down and pulling a cover over last heard mumbling something about him getting too old too soon every time he was around them all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Gibbs POV:

He's walking around, getting Tony's things ready so he can leave this "Hell Hole" as he calls it. A smile formed at that. Then he looked around some.

'_I can't wait to leave this place either. I never liked Hospitals. They always meant bad things happened.'_ He was thinking to himself when someone called out his name.

"Gibbs! The Doctor needs you for a few minutes. Something about watching for these signs in Tony or something." Abby said, bouncing up and down.

"Ok Abby, I'll be there in a minute. And stop drinking those red bulls!" He sighed to himself. Then laughed which confused him. So instead he just shook his head and walked towards the door, not worrying about anything. When he found himself face to face with the back of a head facing him. And he just stared at it.

'_I've seen this head before, but where? Ah, whatever, no use bothering over it.'_ Thinking to himself. He walked pass the person and went in the Doctors direction, taking note in how the character looked. Blue eyes, caramel colored hair, and a streak of blue going through the longish bangs. He didn't really bother to remember anymore that what he thought was necessary at the time.

* * *

Gibbs walked in to the Doctors office interrupting a conversation she was having with Tony. They looked up at him and he just stared.

"So, what can he not do and for how long?" Gibbs said, pulling up a chair to sit in.

The Doctor took a few seconds to process what he said. "Oh, well, work for a week and a half is a no-no. And when he comes back it's desk work for about 2 weeks for him. I would like to make it a month though since he can't really do anything with an injured leg. Just take it easy for awhile Mr. DiNozzo. I don't want to see him in here again. And make sure his wounds don't reopen." She looked at Gibbs, "This is directed to you Gibbs. Make sure he takes it easy. Or I'll have to come and kill you."

Gibbs smirked, "Isn't that considered threatening? I thought Doctors were suppose to help, not kill.

"Well you thought wrong Agent Gibbs! We can do many things. After all, we are also people!" She said, laughing. She was enjoying herself.

Tony sat there with arms crossed. "Hey, if you're done now, when do I get out of here? I want some pizza." He started complaining and complained even more when the Doctor started to laugh and Gibbs put on that damned amused smile.

"Alright Tony, let's get out of here." Gibbs said, helping him up.

The Doctor looked at them and smirked, "You know, you guys would make a great couple?" She laughed to herself when she saw Gibbs turn to her and give her the "What the HELL?" look. He clearly missed the blush on Tony's face.

Gibbs shook his head, "You're insane." He looked to Tony and told them what they were going to do. "First I'll tell everyone to head up to Headquarters and get cracking on finding that guy, since he seems really good at covering up his tracks. Then I'll drop by your place so you can rest. After that I'll head to HQ to talk to Vance." He waited till Tony nodded saying he understood. Then they left.

**Tony's apartment:**

Gibbs helped Tony get to his place, and went to put his things down.

"You need any help for anything else?" Gibbs asked, seeing Tony sit down on his couch.

He looked around and shook his head, "You know Boss, I think I'll be fine. I have everything in reach." He said, jumping up and down on his couch a little before stretching out.

"Fine, but call me if you need anything. And a little later, you have to come in and explain what happened and if you saw the man at all. Did you see him?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded, "Yea, his face. He was white, caramel colored hair. He had longish bangs, and blue eyes. He also had a streak of blue going through his bangs. But I couldn't tell you how tall or anything else. Just what his face looks like." When he finished describing the guy he looked up to Gibbs, to see that he looked all pale. "Hey Gibbs, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tony laughed nervously.

Gibbs became serious. "Tony I ran into that guy. He was standing in front of your door at the hospital. He looked just like that." He stared at him. Seeing his expression change before it got covered.

"Really? That's a surprise. Haha. Ha." Tony started to rub the back of his head. 'This isn't gonna be good.' he thought to himself. How did he always get into situations like this?

Gibbs sighed. "I don't think that it would be a good idea to leave you here by yourself."

"Gibbs." Tony held up his hand. "I will be fine man. I got my gun right here and my phone with your number on my speed dial. It's all good. Now go. Get the bad guy for me.

Gibbs stood there, uncertain about leaving him alone."Fine. But you have to always keep your phone and sidearm near you. You understand ?" Gibbs was serious.

Tony sighed. " Yes Sir!" That got him a smack to the back of his head.

**NCIS Headquarters:**

Gibbs sat down, watching the Director organize files. "So Director, do I get to hunt down the man who did this to my Senior Agent?" He asked calmly.

Vance looked up at him, usually he would be screaming that to him. What was so different? He stopped what he was doing. And began to speak. "If I let you pursue the suspect then you have to follow some rules. Is that clear?" Vance looked at him as he nodded, not liking it but agreeing. "Good. 1st, keep me in the loop. 2nd, don't kill the guy, we need to question him. 3rd, keep an eye on your agent, check up on him regularly. Pretty simple rules, other than that, you can be Special Agent Gibbs with no restraints. Now, you better go check to see if those results came back on the suspect." Vance finished, going back to work.

Gibbs just smirked, "Sure thing Director Vance." He got up and walked away.

When he was gone Vance looked up sighed. "He's the most troublesome Agent I've ever had the _pleasure _to work with."

**Abby's Lab:**

Gibbs walked in there and was mystified! Classic, smooth music was playing.

He walked in handing her the cow-pow, looking around.

"Abby, why?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Gibbs, I have to fine the guy who did this to Tony and this helps remind me of Tony and that he is hurt and that I have to find this guy!" Abby said looking at the computer the entire time.

Gibbs just stared at her. "And?"

She stopped and turned to Gibbs. ""And" Gibbs, this reminds me that I want to kill this guy and makes me go faster. Motivation if you want to call it something." She smiled.

Gibbs rubbed his head, "Ok Abs, but do you got anything for me to work with?" He asked.

She turned and started to walk to one of her machines. "Well, I don't have anything now. But I've been waiting for the description of what the guy looked like so I could run it. Since that's all I can do since I have no forensic evidence to run or anything. So give me details!" She said as she situated herself in front of the computer.

"Well. He was white. He has caramel colored hair and a blue streak going through his bangs. He was shorter than me but I couldn't tell you the exact height since I only glanced at him when I ran into him at the hospital.

"WHAT! You ran into him at the hospital and didn't bring him in!"

"I didn't know. This was before Tony told me what he looked like. But at least we know that he's close."

"Maybe a bit too close, don't ya think?

"Yea."

Abby groaned. "Well, there's no helping it now. You just get up there and focus on protecting Tony and making the bastard pay!." She shooed him out the room and towards the elevators.

Gibbs smirked, 'Oh, he was going to get the Bastard.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

A hungry DiNozzo was sitting on his couch, watching the birdies eating the bread crumbs he put on his window. And he stared. And he stared… this was not as amusing as it seems. All he could do was sit there, since he was still pretty banged up and he didn't want unnecessary pain shooting through his body. He wanted to be back at work as soon as possible. And the pain was not going to get in his way. He was determined to get back to work! Yea! No one was gonna stop him! Yea! And he… was talking to himself. Why?

Yea, he needed to stop talking to himself before people thought he was crazy. And he was still doing it? What was wrong with him?

~Grrrrrrrrrr.~

"Oh, shut up."

~Grrrrrrrrrr.~

"I don't know! Maybe soon!"

~GRRRRRRR.~

He looked down to the body part in question and sighed. He went over to his phone to call for pizza.

"Fine, since we're both insanely hungry, I guess it can't HURT to get something to eat right now!" He said dialing the number for Marco's pizza place. How the hell did the stomach win?

~purr.~

Tony looked down at it and almost went crazy. Did his stomach just… just smile at him? Things were starting to get a little weird and not for the good. He decided that maybe some food, some alcohol, a shower and rest would fix this all up.

"Ello, yo had reched marrco piza. Whaddo ya wants?" An employee in the pizza store answered.

'_What the hell! Can't he talk right!' _Tony thought to himself, seething and decided just to give the idiot his order.

* * *

Gibbs was in a pissed off mood, they were no where on finding out anything on the guy who tried to kill Tony. He was seething inside and was doing a bad job on hiding it from showing to everyone. And when he wasn't succeeding on hiding it he just quit and he knew when he did too. Everyone stayed at least a room away from him. Mainly when he went to Abby's lab to meet with everyone.

'I hope to God for their sake, that they found something.' He thought, scaring away the mail carrier.

**Abby's lab:**

"So I hope everyone's enjoying the social activity" Gibbs started to say as he walked through the door, "But I hope this means that we actually found SOMETHING!" He came to a halt in front of everyone. When all he was greeted by was silence he yelled.

"WELL, SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL TONY AND HE MIGHT DO IT AGAIN!" He calmed down before he spoke again. "So, let's try and find him before that happens." Everyone returned blank stares till Gibbs gave them a death sign to start.

While they discussed what they already had, which was nothing. When Gibbs went to hold his stomach. He had a really bad feeling, and he wasn't liking it.

"Boss, you ok?" A concerned Ziva asked.

"No. My Gut's giving off a bad feeling." He thought about what could happen when his thoughts came to Tony. "Abby give Tony a call, Ziva, McGee, with me. We're going to go and check up on DiNozzo!" He called out while racing out the door. Being followed by his little minions.

* * *

He was just sitting there watching a man on TV dance. Hell he was so bored.

~Grrrrrr.~

And how could he forget that he was starving. His stomach was going to start eating itself if that pizza didn't come soon. And all he had in his fridge was some expired milk, old chili, there _**was**_ an apple but that disappeared and his stomach still wasn't happy. Oh and some carrot sticks. But, ehehe, no thinks. So he decided to do the only thing he could think of, wait for the delivery guy. But he was taking insanely long…..

"God. I'm starving!"

He waited and waited and waited, for what seems like hours and him and his stomach got into another argument…? WHY? And then!, his cell phone rang.

~Tony's ring tone~

~Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger

Ring around the rosey  
Pocket full o'posey  
Ashes to ashes  
{Musical intro}  
We all fall down

Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Oh Gravedigger~

He reaches in his pocket after a small, quick argument with Mr. Stomach.

"Um, DiNozzo?"

~Talking~

"Yea Abby, I'm fine."

~pause~

He sighs, "I am fine. And he doesn't need to come over here to check up on me! I am not a weak little kid."

~He listens to her ramble~

"Abby I mea-" He gets interrupted by his door bell ringing. "Abby I gotta call you back."

~Pause~

"Abby I don't think it's that psycho killer, I ordered pizza a while ago and it's about time it got here too."

~Pause~

"Fine if it'll make you feel better I will stay on the phone with you as I answer the door." He rubbed his forehead and covered the mouth speaker and yelled to the guy, "I'm coming, hold on!" He walked over and looked through the peep whole. The guy had a pizza delivery outfit on, but he had his head down, like he was falling asleep.

Tony unlocked the door, put on a plastic smile and opened the door. "Hey! How much will that be?" Tony asked, reaching in his pocket to get some money and managing to keep his phone to his ear for Abby.

"It'll be your life." The boy whispered but Tony heard it and managed to avoid the boy when he lunged at him with a knife in his hand but the phone flew out of his hand and he could hear Abby yelling.

Tony went to grab his gun but then remembered that it was bothering him earlier so he put it on the coffee table.

'_Crap.'_ He thought. The kid lunged at him again and this time Tony had to do some fancy move to hit the knife out of his hand and push him away. He jumped to his phone since the kid was near the gun,But he was oblivious about it even being there, thank God.

He grabbed the phone and yelled to Abby. "Tell Gibbs to kill all the laws and get here fast!" As he was saying this the kid had got the knife back and lunged back at Tony, who couldn't move fast enough and got cut by the knife as he was moving to the side. Then the kid jumped on Tony, knocking him down so that he was on top of him. He tried to stab the knife down on his head. Tony did all he could to hold the kids hands and get off the floor.

He heard the screeching of a car and slams of several doors including the apartments entrance. He knew he couldn't hold out long, since he wasn't in the best condition. So he did the one thing he could do. Yell.

* * *

Gibbs had just got Abby's call about Tony needing help now before he rushed into the apartment like a mad-man. He hoped that the NCIS budget would cover broken doors that was the entrance to apartments. Dashing up the stairs to Tony's floor, he heard his name.

"GIBBS!" He sounded panicked, and needy. Kind of like a scared kid. Yea, Tony was in trouble. Knowing this only made him sprint up those stairs faster, gun in holster so he could run faster.

He finally reached Tony's floor and got to his door. He saw the kid who was at the hospital on top of Tony, trying to put a knife in his head. And Tony holding him back. Till the kid lifted his hands to get momentum. This is where Gibbs stepped in, and charged.

As the kid was bringing the knife down on Tony, he felt the collision of somebody else's body slam into him and throw him off of the victim. Gibbs went to grab him but he was too quick on his feet, and he was out the window, he told McGee and Ziva to go after him as he checked up on Tony. He cursed himself for not just shooting the kid instead.

He shook that thought out of his head and walked over to Tony and started to help him up to the couch.

He was insanely thankful that Gibbs arrived when he did. He didn't think he would look too good with a knife sticking out of his face.

He hopped a little and leaned on Gibbs for support while he helped him to the couch. Getting there he sat down, slumping a bit and putting his head back while closing his eyes.

Even with his eyes closed he could feel Gibbs looking at him, so he started to turn his head in the other direction a little. He heard Gibbs sigh. Well, this sound like a soon to be lecture.

"Are you okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking at him.

Tony opened his eyes and looked up to Gibbs and put on a small smile. "Yea I'm fine. Just in a little pain, moved around to much. And I seem to have a little cut on my side."

"He, let me see." Gibbs examined the cut. "It's long but shallow. It'll stop bleeding on it's own soon enough. Gibbs facial features looked tired.

'_This idiot left his gun on the coffee table, almost got killed, is in pain, almost got killed, and did I mention some guy just tried to kill him?'_

"Hahaha, sorry about all the commotion Boss!" DiNozzo said, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand. Trying to lighten the mood.

Gibbs smirked a little, "You know if you had your gun on your-"

"Awww shut it!" Tony interrupted and started to pout.

Gibbs gave a small Gibbs smile.

He was off guard till he heard footsteps outside and took out his gun, pointing it to the door. Which after a few seconds only showed a tired McGee and frustrated Ziva. But no Suspect? He eyed them, silently demanding answers.

Ziva spoke up, "Too fast, the only one who could probably catch him is Tony. Other than that, he knew lots of shortcuts to take to avoid us."

McGee raised his hand, still catching his breath. "He knows this neighborhood's shortcuts insanely good." He paused. "I think he lives around here somewhere Boss." That was all he said before leaning on the wall and sliding down.

Tony started to laugh at him. "Out of breath McGee? You need to join a gym." Tony said smirking.

McGee just stared, then he waved his hand like he was dismissing Tony.

Gibbs cleared his throat. Everyone turned toward him. "Anyways, since we don't have the kid in our custody, you are not safe anymore Tony. So pack your bags for a while stay. You will be somewhere else." Gibbs said rubbing his chin, watching Tony give him a confusing look then get up to pack.

~**30 minutes later**~

"All right Boss man, I am ready! But where am I staying?" Tony said standing up next to the door.

Gibbs just smirked, grabbed his bags and walked to the doors then stopped. "I need to keep a close eye on you." He looked at Tony to see a confused look on his face.

'_He looks cute when he has the clueless look on his face.'_ Gibbs smiled on that thought then stopped. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ He stared at a still clueless Tony and rolled his eyes.

"You are staying with me for the time being DiNozzo" He said then turned and walked away, leaving them all to follow in surprise.

And again he missed the blush on Tony's face as he started to walk out of his place.

* * *

**~Gibbs House~**

He went to put down Tony's things in the guest room then went to the living room where the crimpled man was located.

He saw him smile as he entered the room. "So I think it's about time for you to sleep. What about you?"

Tony smiled, "Yea that sounds-"

~Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Grrrr! Gr.~

"…?…"

"…"

"Tony?…"

What Gibbs heard Tony say made him chuckle a little.

"I still never got my pizza damn it….." Pouting.


	8. Chapter 8

'v' sad penguin!

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Eight:**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Ziva's POV:

She sat in her small apartment, a new one that wasn't blown to smithereens. All thanks to that damned traitor who also happened to be her father. Life liked to be cruel to her. She wasn't exactly enjoying it.

She was a serious adult. Not a child. Like Tony. How could he be so loose? So child-like. It's like he's a rookie who hasn't seen death? Maybe he has just not seen enough. Still, it pisses her off. But she never will understand him.

Hell now that she thinks about it, she doesn't really know that much about him. Other than what they see at work. And she rarely hears about his family, just bits and parts. She knows he was rich, so he must have had a worry free, easy going life. Right?

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she got up. And all she thought is how much, non of them really know Tony. And this bothered her. She's been working with him for how many years? 4? And yet she didn't know really anything about him!

She smiled, knowing that getting to know the real DiNozzo, was what she wanted. That was till her subconscious put her two cents in.

_You really want to get to know him? Then man who killed the love of your life? Remember as you kneeled by Micheals cold body, trying to stop all the that was just gushing out?_

Shut up. I don't need your shit right now.

_You know, if you start listening and taking my advice, you could have been somewhere, been somebody, saved some souls._

Yea? And what the hell is your advice this time?

_Stop trying to find the guy who is after Tony, let him get to him. You remember? He deserves it!_

Fuck off! You damn psycho son of a bitch!

_You know, you just called yourself a psycho? ~it laughs~_

AUGH! You know what? I AM CLOSING YOU OUT!

She finally stopped arguing with herself and sat down. The whole world around her felt like it was in ultra speed mode, moving all around her and all she did was stand still. She wasn't moving a damn inch and it irritated her. So she decided to do the only thing she could. Go the HQ and start working. Hopefully people won't give her strange looks because she's coming in to do work at 3:48 AM. Well fuck them if they do.

**~HQ~**

She walked in, expecting that it would be quiet. Not really expecting to see Gibbs there working late? Well, doing something.

"Ziva?" Gibbs gave her a questioning look.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here and work for a little bit." She gave a small smile, as reassurance. But knowing Gibbs, and the look on his face. He wasn't buying it. But somehow knew not to take it any further than he already had.

He nodded and said "Fine but don't kill yourself over this. Tony is safe."

She shook her head and smirked. "Just remember to lock all your doors at night."

He grunted and walked away.

She headed to her desk, wondering where she should begin. They knew what the guy looked like. So where? Facial recognition? She sighed, this was gonna one of the longest days ever.

* * *

**_(Authors Note)_**

_**~START PASTE HERE AND END ON THE LAST OPINION~**_

Below is something I thought needed to be promoted more. Then someone did and im happy. And I will help promote it some more since im _**old enough**_to **speak my mind**, but apparently _**too young **_to **do something about it**.

Plz help. I will be putting this on my page or you can just paste and copy from here then add your own opinion a

nd keep adding

_BE _SOMEBODY

STOMP _OUT_ BULLYING!

**people who are bully other children are people without a life and need to find something better to do with their time! In my opinion, the victims aren't the weak ones, the bullies are.**

** ~darke**


	9. Chapter 9

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Nine:**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

He woke up, trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered that he was, in fact, sleeping in his Bosses guest bed. He laid back, remembering all the events that happened to him. Being blown up, staying in the hospital, having a weird ass dream. And now thinking about his feelings towards his Boss. Who was Gibbs. And a male. Did he mention that it was Gibbs?

It was Gibbs and he didn't know what to do. But he knew that there was no way in hell that he would ever tell anyone that he was in love with his _Boss_, the famous Gibbs. There was no way. . .Wait, love? No, not love. He liked him more than a friend and he knows that he's attracted to him, but love? No way. . . . .He needed to get off this subject. Like now.

Lets see, he starts desk duty at work tomorrow. That should be exciting. Desk duty. And bear hugs from his Abby. The little Abby that reminds him of the sister he never had. He was excited to go back. But now he realizes his feelings for his Boss, it was gonna be much harder.

He frowned when this went back to that subject again. Then he decided that it was time to do something else that didn't involve laying down and his thoughts wondering anywhere that he didn't want them to be. So he huffed his self up and moved to the shower.

"I wonder where Gibbs is?" Tony said, looking around the room and the hallway. "Maybe he went to work. That or he never even came home from yesterday. I'll call him after I clean up and eat something." Tony decided on, walking in the bathroom.

* * *

Gibbs POV:

"Damn it!" He screamed, slamming his fist on the table, making everyone gathered around jump and yelp in surprise. "This guy doesn't exist anywhere? No facial recognition! It's been a few days and Tony's coming back tomorrow and we don't even know who the guy after him is?" Gibbs was angry. Way beyond angry. He needed a coffee.

Ducky being Ducky, foresaw this and had already started brewing coffee a few moments ago and it was ready now, as he started to poor some in a cup. He walked over, handing the cup to Gibbs.

"Jethro. No one can think clearly when they're angry. Calm down, breath some and then think. Our main priority and keeping young Anthony safe and out of any harm. You remember this right?" Ducky waited for Gibbs to nod, signaling that he was listening and that he was calming down before he continued on talking. "Now, I suggest you finish up your work here, so you won't be home late. You soon need to check up on your Senior Agent." Ducky patted Gibbs shoulder before walking away. Leaving Gibbs to do anything Gibbs-like.

Gibbs was walking back and forth in his teams little cubical office. He honestly didn't know what to do anymore. Him and his whole team was out of thoughts. It didn't help that they were one agent down. The one who mostly thought out of the box. He needed some help and he knew just who to call.

He took out his cell and started to dial a number, putting it to his ear. Then he smirked, hearing the tired voice drawl out his name.

"Gibbs…?"

"I need some help Fornell."

* * *

Gibbs looked up when he heard the elevator ring and open. And he saw Fornell, coming out. Clearly wanting to know why he was called here.

He walked and stood in front of Gibbs desk, staring at Gibbs.

"Why did you call me here?"

Gibbs looked up. "I needed some help badly enough to call you." He said, putting it bluntly.

Fornell cocked an eyebrow. "And why would you need my help?"

Gibbs leaned back in his chair. "It would be because I'm looking for someone and we can't find them in our data-base."

Fornell crossed his arms. "Ok. But what did this guy do to have you looking for him?"

Gibbs leaned back forward and his expression changed, becoming darker. "The bastard blew DiNozzo up, almost succeeded in killing him. Then he tried again after he got out of the hospital. Now I can't find him so DiNozzo is somewhere safe." he said in one breath. Showing that he wanted to catch this guy fast. And the part that someone was after DiNozzo, yet again, caught his attention.

"So, is your Agent okay?" Gibbs nodded. "Where is he being kept at?" Fornell asked.

"My house."

This made Fornell chuckle. "Your house? You don't even lock your doors Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. It wasn't late, but he hadn't had a goodnight sleep for awhile and he was tired. And Fornell could see this, and took advantage for his friends health.

"Fine I'll help." He paused to see Gibbs look up. "But under one condition."

Gibbs never liked "buts" since something unwanted always came after them. He learned this from all his ex-wives. He sighed, "You want full credit?"

Fornell shook his head. "No, before we start anything, you go home, check on Agent DiNozzo, get cleaned up, and get some rest." Fornell said, pointing to the elevator and telling him to move it after that.

Gibbs was rushed to the elevator with all his things in his arms, being told that if he drunk any coffee before heading to bed, his ass was gonna get kicked while saying goodbye to any help. This made Gibbs smile lightly as the doors shut.

* * *

Tony had went downstairs when he saw it was starting to get a little dark. He went and sat on the couch, turning the T.V on, hoping that a good movie would be on. He wondered how long Gibbs would be staying at the office tonight? He yawned, the pain medication he took was starting to make him drowsy.

He let mind just start to wonder to thoughts. And suddenly the world was black.

_He woke up in a dark small room._

_He tried to stand up, only to realize that he was chained down._

'_What the hell? Where am I?'_

_He started looking around, not really aware of the person standing behind him. He started to yank at the chains around his wrists. Then all of the sudden he heard a blood chilling scream come from behind him._

_He whipped his head around to see two figures behind him. One standing, who from a shadowed look, looked male. And the other, kneeling, neck being grabbed by the male, looked female. And this whole image looked too familiar to him, as the man pointed something that looked like a guns barrel, to the womens head. _

_He heard the sound of a gun and then saw the women fall backwards to the ground. This all looked familiar! And he knew it was bad. He was in complete shock, and that turned into panic when he realized the man had turned to stare at him._

_He could see the man start to smile, a smile full of hatred and evil put together, as he lifted his arm up to point the gun at Tony. And Tony, could see the face. More panic struck him as he realized who it was. The man put his finger on the trigger and started to apply pressure._

"_Father"_

The sound of the gun going off was a door closing somewhere in the house. But Tony couldn't get up. He was paralyzed by being more than half asleep, and those stupid pain pills. But he could see a figure some slowly towards him.

Gibbs POV:

He walked in his house, to the frame that represented his door to the living room. To be greeted by a T.V with things blowing up on it, and a body sleeping on his couch. He went near it, to see that it was Tony. He smiled and turned the T.V off. Then went to lightly, halfway lift the lifeless body up. When he was done, Tony was kind of standing up, leaning into Gibbs, and being supported by Gibbs.

'This will be hard.' Gibbs grunted and started to move to the stairs, with Tony lightly helping. It took longer then he thought it would to get up stairs, and he grunted saying something like "old men can't do this." only to hear something like a sleeping laugh from Tony like he heard.

Gibbs looked at the Guest room door then his door. His was much closer. So he decided to fuck it all, they would just sleep in the same bed. They've done it before, so they could do it now. . .

He dragged a tired Tony to his bed and gently put him on it. Then he went and changed into something comfortable to sleep in. He came back and moved Tony over. Putting the covers over him before he went to the other side of the bed, doing the same to himself. He looked at Tony as he laid down. Tony was still for a moment before he shivered and started to curl up into a ball, trying to find a place warmer in the bed. Therefore, he started to move closer to Gibbs, surprising the said man. He was surprised even more when Tony's hands grabbed hold of Gibbs shirt, pulling them closer together.

Gibbs laid there, wide eyed. He looked at Tony's face realizing that it was unguarded. And he saw a small, vulnerable child.

"Tony." He couldn't help when he softly said his name.

But the said man eyes fluttered half -way open, looking up at Gibbs face. Not knowing that his own was completely unguarded. "Hey, um, yea." He said, quietly. Tired and not knowing what was going on, he buried his face in Gibbs chest. Trying to snuggle closer the object that was giving out warmth. Gibbs couldn't stop himself for what he was doing next.

He reached down and grabbed the younger mans chin, lifting his head up to look at him. Then he leaned down, his own lips hovering over the others, as his eye lids slid close half-way, before he connected his lips with a pair of soft ones. He started to passionately, slowly, kiss Tony. And Tony started to kiss back, arms coming up to wrap around Gibbs neck, bringing them even closer together. Gibbs put his arms around Tony's pack, near his waist, tugging him closer and closing any gap that may have been between them. After what felt forever, Gibbs separated the kiss, needing to breath. He looked down at the younger man, put his head above his on the pillow. And they both fell asleep like that, holding on to another.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amusement Caught the Eye:**

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

When he woke up, everything felt like an out of body experience. Or even like a video game, no, a movie in his case. But when he opened his eyes seeing the person in front of him, he wondered if he had crossed the line. Wait, he didn't initiate the kiss did he?

Crap, he couldn't remember. This was bad, he wasn't suppose to bring _this_ topic, the topic about his boss and himself of yesterday back up. Wait bring up? He wasn't talking about it, he _**was **_doing it!

He stopped thinking and decided to open his eyes back up. He didn't even realize that he closed his eyes. But all the same he opened them. He found that his face was buried in a chest, his legs intertwined with another pair, and he was close enough to a body that their heat literally combined with each others. He decided that this was probably not good and he needed to escape before he did something totally stupid.

He usually did.

He tried to move from the man, only to find that utterly impossible. The older man had both of his arms wrapped around him tightly. He found it impossible to move, yet even turn around. And he was way too embarrassed by what happened last night to even think about waking the man up and asking him to move. Wait, what was he saying, he was thinking about it. But hell, if he was then nothing was gonna be said about it.

Trying to think that thought off his mind another cam up. He really had to pee. Needed to get out of the mans hold too. God, he had to pee. Starting to squirm, he moved down on the bed. The older man just tightened his hold around the youngers waist.

He was still thinking of a way out of there when the alarm suddenly went off. The younger man jumped and cradled further into the older mans chest. Waking him up. He watched him yawn when he realized what they looked like together and closed his eyes pretending that he was sleeping.

Gibbs opened his eyes and was stretching but something was holding one of his arms down. Actually a sleeping Tony was holding his arm down. A very close sleeping Tony. Very close.

He shook his head, slowly removing his arm, trying to remember what event led up to Tony snuggled up next to him. Well he tried but that stupid alarm clock wouldn't shut the hell up! He swung his marine fist at the clock and it came down with little pieces flying everywhere in every direction.

_'Damn, now I need to buy a new alarm clock.'_

He started to slowly move into sitting position, trying to find his phone to get the time. It felt like he over slept. Felt like he slept longer than he has in a long time. And it felt really weird. He again started to stare at Tony, trying to remember what had happened. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt like he did something Tony would have done.

He would have kept on thinking but his mind screamed at him that he was late. He hurriedly got up, waking up a pretend to be sleeping Tony. And he kept pretending. Showing that he was in a daze, he shot up, looking confused and tired. He looked around, seeming as if he did not know where he was. He set his eyes on Gibbs and cocked his head.

"Um, where am I?"Tony was pretending good so far and the only reason Gibbs didn't catch this, was because first, Gibbs was still registering what happened. Secondly, he realized that they were in HIS room in HIS bed. Then thirdly, embarrassment set in. He started to open his mouth and close it. His brain trying to come up with some excuse.

"If you don't get up soon, we're going to be later to work than we already are. Now I'm going to take a shower, go get something to eat." Gibbs said this in a hurry and rushed to his bathroom, closing his door.

Tony took off his cover face and it was replaced with one that showed embarrassment. He couldn't believe what the hell was happening. Wait, what just happened?

_'Was Gibbs just as embarrassed as he was?'_

He chuckled to himself then stopped. What the hell was him? He shook his head and grumbled to himself. He started walking down the stairs, being careful because of his leg.

'Man, I got desk duty. I don't want to go to work.'

Gibbs POV:

He was lathering his hair, washing his scarred body. Even though being in the Marines gave him those scars it kept his body in pretty good shape. He could have done without all the fights he had been in.

He closed his eyes as he rinsed his hair. Feeling the soapy water go down his face. The feeling brought his mind to a mental image that he was rather surprised to see.

_Tony laid on his bed in front of him. Lust clearly shown in his eyes. His eyes trailed down to the mans shirtless chest. He stepped towards him, sitting down on the bed. His hand traveling down his chest. Going to one of his nipples and teasing it. His member getting excited as he heard the moans coming from the younger man under his hand. Getting braver, he bent down, putting his mouth over the free nipple. He blew on it, earning a shiver from the man. He then began to suck on it, still teasing. He hand let go of the one nipple and began to travel south, while his mouth still sucked on one of the nipples. His hand played around with the hem of Tony's pants. He heard an impatient noise from Tony and he looked up. His face indicated that he wanted him to go further. Gibbs hand slipped into Tony's pants, wrapping around Tony's hard member._

Gibbs eyes snapped open. His hands slapped his face and dragged down his face. He groaned to no one in particular. He looked down and realized that a pain in the ass wanted release. He figured that he had enough time to take care of it and reached down, gripping it. He started to jack off hard. Thinking about the mental image of Tony, also naked and hard. His release came out hard and all over the showers wall.

He cleaned it off before turning the shower off, and grabbed his towel as he stepped out of it. He dried himself off, changing into his clothes before he walked out. Walking down the stairs, he started to smirk. Than he wondered if Tony knew. Although, he remembers waking up and they were pretty close to each other. Closer than they should have been that's for sure.

He kept trying to remember what he did last night but nothing could come to him. But he did enjoy the fact that he was the only one that knew this secret.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Tony and Gibbs walked in the elevator, both quiet just like in the car. What was there to say? Hey, good job on the kissing. And Gibbs still didn't even remember what he did. That left Tony with an advantage. There was no way that he would tell his Boss that he was kissed by him and that he kissed back.

When they got up to the teams floor, they walked out the elevator only to have Tony pushed back in as the WHOLE office came to greet him. Someone tipped them off about when he was coming back. And even though they all thought that he was a pain in their asses, they all liked him.

When he was able to get pass the people as the crowd separated after saying their hellos and get wells, he sat down at his desk. Relieved to get off his injured leg, but only to get jumped on by Abby who was high on happiness and sugar. She chocked him with a bear hug and showered him with her kisses.

" Oh my God Tony! I am glad that you're back! How are you feeling? Did that insane pizza man hurt you in anyway? How was your night at Gibb's house? What did you do all that time you were out of the hospital? Are you hungry? I have pizza in my Lab. Can you walk? When were you going to call me! I was scared death when I heard all that noise when that pizza man came after you! Why did you have to scare me? When are you coming down to my lab? And when are you going to answer all my questions!"

She paused after her rambling out burst, waiting for a very confused Tony to answer all her questions. After a few seconds she started to pout some. Tony just looked at her, trying to register everything that she said.

" You have pizza?"

This made a pouting Abby smile and get off of her Tony. She went to McGees desk and picked up a wrapped up plate. She handed it to Tony and he saw a plate of cookies decorated The Abby way. He just smiled and started to try getting up. Made it half way just to be stopped by Gibbs.

" Tony you need to sit and rest. We don't need you falling over anytime soon." He stared at him softly, concerned.

Tony just smiled his pleasing smile. " Aw, come on boss man. I'm not going far. Just to Abby's lab and staying there for a good while. I'm not going to run a marathon man. Just walking and going down in the elevator." He moved his hands along with what he was talking about.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He really didn't want him moving, and why was he this concern about him? Tony was eyeing Gibbs suspiciously. He thought about it some more than rolled his eyes.

" Fine Tony. But I s-"

Tony grabbed Abby's arm and started quickly walking away. " Well Abby it seems that I have permission to go down to your office so lets get to it! See ya boss man!" He was practically running with Abby in arm, and didn't see the little amused smirk from the

"Boss man."

* * *

" Ziva, how is that search going?"

Said girl looked up and saw her boss come in, looking more refreshed than he did a day ago. " So, you actually listened to Fornell?" She asked only to get a glare sent her way.

" Alright, actually nothing on the facial search. But we really don't have much to go on so we can't really do anything else. Right now all we can do is wait for this dang search to get through." She explained, than looked up at him to see a calm face and not one that looked ready to snap.

He nodded. He understood. _' Maybe I should sleep more often, I don't seem to snap at people when I do.'_ He rolled his eyes after he thought that. Then he looked back to Ziva to see her looking at him weirdly.

He faked a cough. "Well then, good work Ziva. Tell me when something comes in or something. And it better not take too long!" He walked out headed out to get some more coffee. This stuff always ran out too fast. He waited in the elevator when it stopped and showed Fornell in it's opening gap… holding coffee.

Fornell looked at Gibbs, surprised what a good night of sleep did for his friend. Defiantly made him look younger, well by two minutes anyway. He walked in to the elevator, handing a coffee to him. They stayed silent for a little bit.

" Well Gibbs, proud to say that you don't look like crap. Maybe you should sleep more often?" Fornell side glanced at Gibbs, raising an eyebrow.

Gibbs just smirked and shaked his head. Than an idea came to him. " Hey Fornell, if I gave you a description of someone, is there a chance that you could find them in the data base faster then we can?" Gibbs looked at him after asking.

Fornell looked away, trying to think. " Well, maybe we could. But I really don't know that well. It's never been a question to think about."

" Until now." Gibbs just smirked.

Fornell laughed. He didn't know why but for some reason, that dry sense of humor that Gibbs had was real funny to him. He wondered if he was loosing his mind. Instead of thinking that he just shook his head trying to get that question out of his head. Then the elevators door opened up and they headed to Abby's lab.

They followed the loud music as they walked to Abbys room. They saw Tony and Abby by her desk eating decorated cookies and pizza. Gibbs walked in only to be noticed when he cleared his throat. Tony just smiled and waved while as Abby decided to jump up and down, tackling Gibbs.

" So Gibbs, how far are we on the case of bringing Tony's stalker to justice!" screamed at the top of her lungs in a sing song voice.

Fornell just looked at her, trying to get his hearing back. " You know Abby, we are old men and we would like to keep what's left of our hearing."

Abby just jumped off Gibbs and stuck her tongue out at Fornell, and made a funny face.

"What hearing? You are so old that I bet that you don't even have any!"

Gibbs watched the argument between the two and then he decided to sit down next to a smug looking Tony. He looked back and forth between the arguing and the Tony.

" So what were you and Abby talking about?"

Tony looked at him. " What do you mean talking? We were eating." He said obviously trying to hide something.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. " Tony, you and Abby were in here for a few hours. Neither of you can go that long with out talking. You in particular. So now tell me, what are you trying to hide?"

Tony shrugged. " Nothing much, just the football game on Sunday. And her coffin. She was also mentioning things about her sex toys. But really, nothing much. Just what's been happening around here and what mistakes McGee has been making." Tony looked away and tried to act like he was amused at all the mistakes that were made.

Gibbs still wasn't buying it, but before he could try and squeeze out the truth, Fornell called to him.

" Well Gibbs if you don't mind, maybe we should go now." He said, looking defeated. Abby on the other hand was jumping up and down showing the "victory" signs with her hands. Somehow she managed to win an argument that really was stupid. But non the less Gibbs nodded and didn't question. With that they left they room, leaving Tony and Abby once again by themselves.

Abby looked at Tony until he caught her and stared back.

" You know, you're going to need to do something before he remembers. Because when he remembers what he did, he will want to talk to you." She said, in a very serious, sincere Abby mode. Tony just looked at her and smiled a small, confused smile.

" I know but, what would you say to your Boss, who happened to be the same sex you are, kissed you? I'm in a bit of a dilemma here Abs." He replied, looking at her.

She smiled thenshe thought,

'_Yea I know. I can tell from your face.' _


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** Hey ever one. I know it took me awhile (big surprise right?) But, I have finally revised the WHOLE story. Now chpaters 12 through whatever last chapter that I upload today may have some mistakes because I did follow my reviser thing but when I was reading it myself i changed some parts and since it was on the list I might have forgotten about some other parts connected to the passage and forgot to change it too. S, if you see that, please message me (with the title as the ssubject so I know) and tell me the chapter and where it is. Tell me what's wrong so that I can fix it. Everything will be fixed at night so don't expect chage right away. Now, thank you to all the devoted readers(if i have any) for reading and reviewers for doing what they do best, reviewing and making me happy. :) So, enjoy these revised chapters while I go back upstairs and start on the newest chapter. Thank you Loves!

caity

P.S. Thanks to ninetails(reader) for telling me you would like more. If you didn't then It most likely wouldn't be up now. 3

* * *

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

**Chapter 12**

" _Up Down_

_Up Down_

_Up Down_

_Up Down_

_Cause It Will Get Hard_

_Cause Life's Like A Jump-Rope!"_

~ Blue October

**Chapter 12:**

I had, of course, tried to find out what Abby and Tony were hiding. And hell, let me tell you that is was NOT easy. I thought that it would be easy to get Abby to open up, but I'm starting to think that this little secret that they're hiding from me, might not be so little. And I defiantly know that it includes me in it. And to make it worse, I think Ducky might know something about it too. But he is also not telling me.

" la la la la! Lalalalalal!" Abby comes hopping around the corner, making noise and waving to everyone. She was swinging her black metal lunch box and then she started to spin in circles as she approached the teams little office. She came to a jumping stop in front of Gibbs. Then she stood there with an all knowing smile spread across her face.

" Abby?" Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the Goth was about to commit.

But she just stood there and smiled. And he backed away ever so slightly. Her smile became even larger then it was if it was possible at all. She started to jump up and down. Right as Gibbs was going to take a few steps back she jumped up and tightly hugged him. He was too surprised and didn't react.

" Hey Gibbs, you should tell him your feelings." She whispered in to his ear before giving him a small peck on the cheek and jumping away to the elevator.

Gibbs just stood there. "What are you talking about Abby?" Tell who what?"

"Tony silly." She smiled.

He stood there, shocked. _' Tell him my feelings? Are you Fucking crazy! How the hell should I tell him my feelings? I don't need him freaked out!'_

He really didn't know about anything that was going on. And he sure didn't know about the smirking Abby in the elevator, or the scheming Abby in the elevator.

He went and sat down at his desk and picked up his coffee, to think about all of it. And to think about there on-going case that seemed to have roadblocks in every lead they had. He just sat down and thought about it all, waiting for his team to show so they could get working on the case some more.

Abby danced around her room, listening to one of her bands, " I Am Ghost". She spun around, running in to Ducky who walked in to her room at an unfortunate time.

" Dear Abby, please do watch where you are going, or who you are running in to. I would hate for myself to become a new art piece for you lab." Ducky said as he patted down the wrinkles in his uniforms.

" Sorry Ducky. I'm just so freaking excited!" Abby screams on the top of her lungs, attracted a McGee coming down the hall. He appears underneath the door, peeking his head in.

" Hey guys, what's with all the noise going on in here?" He asked, fully coming in to the room. Staring at an excited Abby. His face showed confusion and curiosity. It wasn't everyday that you saw an Abby being hyper and dancing around her room with a grin on her face… Wait, no that's just Abby being Abby. So you do see that everyday, but not everyday does she go around keeping big secrets from Gibbs. Yea, McGee knew she was hiding something. But just like Gibbs, he was being kept in the dark. And was unsettling. But there was nothing he could do about it, when Abby wanted to keep something hidden, she really kept it hidden.

" I'm sorry Timothy. It seems like Abby is, unable to hold in her excitement. Like always. But nothing to worry about, hopefully it will pass very soon."

" Oh Ducky, it's not that bad! And if both parties participate, only then will it pass soon. We only have to wait." She stood still and rubbed her chin as she started to think. Ducky and McGee looked at each other, and then back to Abby. She started humming when she looked up. She stared at McGee, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

McGee looked nervous. An all knowing Abby always put him on his toes.

" McGee! I got it. I'll tell you what I know." She ran next to him and poked him in the face with her finger.

" Well it's about time. It's not about me is it?" McGee was leaning forward. She stepped back, glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Then she nodded her head and grabbed both McGee and Ducky to her small little office, locking her door.

" Alright, so here's what up! So Gibbs needs to tell Tony his feeling alright-"

" Wait! Abby, you didn't even tell me what's going on here. Or what you're hiding from us all! It would be nice to know what's going on her?" McGee screamed at her, raising his arms in the air.

Abby slapped her forehead and sighed. " McGee! Aren't you suppose to like, be smart or something? Or is that just with computers and you having no life smarts at all?"

" Hey, I resent that!" McGee jumped up.

" Well my dear boy, she does have a point. There are some life skills you have yet to require. If I remember my life, there was some point that I too, had some problems with life. And if I remember correctly, I think I was just beginning my teenage years." Ducky smiled that Ducky smile when he knew that he just made a point. He watched as McGee realized that he had just been "schooled" by the Doctor. With satisfaction, he nodded and walked away.

" Well, whenever things do go down then I would appreciate it if you told me Abigal." He said walking through the halls.

McGee looked at Abby, waiting for her to continue on. " So, can you tell me all about what the hell is happening that you have to hide it from us all!'

" Well, OK. Well, actually I'm gonna tell you the short version. It seems like Gibbs likes Tony. And I'm talking about LIKE like him.-"

" Wait, Gibbs likes-"

" Don't INTERRUPT ME when I am TALKING!"

" Sorry, please go on." He said as he sat down.

" Now like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Yes, Gibbs likes him, but him being himself is too stubborn to say anything about it to Tony. And Actually, the feeling is mutual. Tony also likes him. But the problem is that neither will tell each other!"

McGee raised his hand.

" Well thank you Timmy. You may speak."

" Have they done anything yet? I mean, I haven't really noticed them acting any different."

" Not too long ago, when Gibbs went home, he found Tony half asleep on his couch. So I guess that he brought him upstairs and they went to Gibbs room. And Tony said he doesn't remember what led to it, but Gibbs leaned in and kissed him. Then they fell asleep in each others arms!" She was ecstatic, jumping up and down.

" Wow. But exactly how long do you think that it'll take? I mean, Tony would never admit to being gay. And nor would he say that it was for his boss. Now with Gibbs, it's his senior agent. With the fact that he is the most stubborn person on the face of this planet!" McGee said.

" Who's the most stubborn person on the face of this planet?" Gibbs asked, coming in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a COW POW! In the other.

"What person?" McGee and Abby scream at the same time.

Gibbs gave them a questioning look. " Abs."

She just smiled. " Only the team knows. Well, I haven't told Ziva yet. But I was also gonna get her to be part of my plan."

Gibbs sighed and put the drinks down and walked toward her.

" Look Gibbs, you need to tell him. You're only making it harder to be around him."

" Abby, I can't. I don't know how he'll take it. And I really would hate for him to have to leave my team because he thinks that I'm following him."

McGee spoke up. " If I could, Abs. I think he should know."

Abby looked at him. " Well, do you think it will help?"

McGee nodded.

Abby smiled. " Alright. Tony already knows that you like him. And he hasn't ran away yet. As of now is still living under your roof, so I think you'll be fine." She paused. " Gibbs do you remember what happened the night that Fornell sent you home as a condition to have his help?"

" No."

" Well you-"

" Abs?" Tony came in, looking through a file before looking up and stopping.

" Yes my dear Anthony?" She said jumping on him. " You called?"

" I came down to ask you something. But why is everyone down here?" His eyes looking at everyone, stopping at Gibbs, who met his gaze.

" Oh you know, just, talking is all. Isn't that right Timmy!" She jumped off of Tony.

" Why, yes. Of course! All we're doing is talking." McGee said nervously looking around the lab.

Tony's eyes left Gibbs and looked at McGee. " You know Probey, you are a very bad liar. Tell me what's really going on?" He said as he advanced him.

" Well um, um. You know, it really isn't anything." McGee looked at Tony staring at him. " You know what! I think I should go get lunch for us all! How does pizza sound? I'll be back later!" he said as he got passed Tony and dashed for the elevator.

Tony went to go after him, but Abby blocked him by holding on to him.

" Hey I thought you wanted to ask me something! Where're you going? You didn't even ask yet!" Abby said, giving him an Abby hug from hell!(jkjk, im sure her hugs are awesome.)

" I'll get you Probey!" He yelled before he heard the bing. He stopped moving after awhile and Abby let him go.

" Ok, so what did you need!" She said, going to her computer.

" I just needed you to look something up is all from the director is all." His eyes scanning Abby and then Gibbs. _' What the hell are they hiding from me? And why does it look like they all know something that I fucking don't!'_

" Well, anyways, lets go DiNozzo. We have places to be, crimes to investigate." He walked out, grabbing his coffee and dragging a DiNozzo behind him by the forearm.

" Ziva! Please tell me that you have gotten somewhere, anywhere at all?" Gibbs came charging in to the teams cubical with a Tony following behind him.

Ziva shook her head. " I am sorry Gibbs. Today I am as far as I was yesterday. And I wasn't even anywhere yesterday! I am afraid that we will never find this guy, much less catch him. This guy is an invisible person." She said, raising her hands in frustration.

" He's a ghost Ziva. That's all you have to say." Tony corrected her figurative language.

Ziva jumped up and made a chocking notion with her hands, growling at him at the same time. She then motioned with her hands the beating and bruising that she was going to put on him. He backed away and put his hands up in defense. Trying his best to look scared but having his face give away the fact that he was enjoying this.

Gibbs came up and slapped them both on the head. " You two, get back to work!" He walked to his desk and sat down, shuffling through papers. Sensing that he was being stared at, he looked up. Tony and Ziva stood in the same spot they were in and stared at him.

" What is wrong?"

" Well, we're really at a dead end here, Gibbs." Ziva looked at him.

" Fine then, Ziva take Tony somewhere." Gibbs said with a dismissal wave.

He went back to looking through his papers. Only to once again sense the feeling of being watched. He looked up again for the second time. Raising an eyebrow.

" I am NOT a child Boss." Tony said, putting his arms across his chest.

" Well, you're not going anywhere on your own. So you're pretty much stuck with either Ziva or me." He said, standing up and walking to him.

" Well then Gibbs, I guess it's you, because Ziva is needed by Abby." Director Vance says, walking down the stairs.

" What?" Gibbs turned around and questioned.

" You heard right, now hurry it up. Ziva, come with me." He turned around and walked back up the stairs with Ziva hot on his tail. " You need a break anyways Gibbs, go to the park or take DiNozzo out to eat or something!"

" Hey, Boss I like the second option. He made it sound like your treat!" Tony was leaning against his desk as he started laughing. Gibbs wanted to glare at him, but couldn't resist his smile when he saw it.

" I did mean it as his treat." Vance had stopped on the balcony, looking down at them.

Gibbs sighed. " Well DiNozzo, get your coat. I guess we're going out." He said as he looked up in time to see the Director smile and wink at him before he walked away. Gibbs sighed again and went to get his coat.

" You sure sigh a lot Boss. Is it from stress or old age?" Tony joked and smiled.

" It's from the stress you give me." Gibbs said, gently slapping Tony's head.

Tony rubbed his head lightly. Smiling at Gibbs before looking towards the closing elevators doors. Gibbs stared at him and took in all of his appearances. He was too busy looking him over that, he didn't notice that Tony had caught him. But he did take in that Tony was madly blushing.

" Are you hot or something Tony? Your face is extremely red." Gibbs asked.

" Uh,…what? Oh, wait. Yea I'm perfectly fine!" He said, his voice higher than normal, as he raised his hands up and plastered a smile on to his face.

Gibbs was still staring at him. Just staring and Tony was starting to fidget because of how intense the look felt.

But the elevator came to a stop for the garage and two seconds later, they heard it ding and open its doors for them. Gibbs just "hm'ed" before he walked out, mentioning for Tony to follow him.

' _Boss, now I think I know why all your past relationships failed. You're totally clueless! You better hurry up and do something before Abby locks us both in her sex room after she's given us drugs or something!'_

Tony just shook his head after he thought this. Only to have to run out of the elevator when it started to close.

We had picked some Chinese restaurant to eat at. For being injured and still healing, Tony could eat a freaking horse. And the Chinese lady behind the counter just kept staring at us. A little grin on her face saying, " I know what you're hiding".

It was, unnerving really. It was like the whole world had plotted it's people to tell me to get on with it and tell him how I felt for awhile! I felt like kicking it in the face or something.

Even Tony knew something was up. He continued to eat though and I went back to thinking about the talk in Abby's lab. I apparently did something that night that I dragged a sleeping Tony to my room to sleep with me on my bed. I just can't remember what the hell it was.

And it doesn't help that I keep getting weird looks from that women. God, can't she just mind her own business.

Ugh, I keep getting way too agitated for the past few weeks. High levels of stress had to be the case. Maybe the fact that I haven't had any… tension relieved in awhile. I was starting to look at Tony in a very, lustful way. It was just making my physical deprived parts more needy. I'll just watched as Tony finished up his meal.

" Alright Boss, I am done. So, what happens next?" Tony looked up, leaning back in his chair.

" I guess we go back to my place and get some rest. Or do what we want, though you should probably get some rest. Your starting to look dead."

" Shuddap." Tony crossed his arms across his chest and started to pout. I smirked at his reaction.

" Well, let me pay the bill and then we can go and leave." I informed him, then got up and walked to the counter. She gave me my bill and I took out some money. We did the exchange and I put my wallet back in my pocket. As I turned around, the women smiled.

" Do not forget about your fortune cookie, sir."

I just looked back and nodded my head. Then went back and got my things and started to walk out, cookie in hand with Tony following me. I let him into my car and then got in myself. I sat there and fiddled with the cookie, opening it. I took the little slip of paper and read it.

_~ you're life will soon be full of pleasure too much for just one~_

I read it and thought. Tony looked at me some more.

" So what are your lucky numbers and the word that they tried to teach you?" He asked in a curious tone.

I went to look on the back and recited what it said.

"1,13,54,21,16. Jin-tian. Today in Chinese." I smirked to himself. The world really was something, trying to pull it's plan off _today._

It was time to go home, so I started up the car and as I did I wanted to know what had happened between Tony and I that one night.

" Hey Tony. Tell me the truth. That one night, when we we're in the same room. What happened?"

Tony blushed furiously. He didn't really know how he should answer that.

" Tony, tell me. Now."

" Well, Boss, as best as I can remember. We kind of kissed."


	13. Chapter 13

**Amusement Caught the Eye:**

Chapter 13

"And I've lost it all,

Fell today,

It's all the same!

I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry!)

I'm sorry no (No!)

And I've been abused,

I feel so used,

Because of you.

I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry!)

I'm sorry no (No!)"

~ Hollywood Undead= My Black Dahila

**Chapter13:**

**Gibbs Pov:**

I'm lying in my bed just staring at my ceiling. I've been pondering over what Tony told me what I did that one night. Yea, I might be making a big deal out of this while this is something small to you, but it's not you so I don't care what you think. Even if you were to tell me that I'm freaking out way to much about this. I mean you didn't kiss _your_ Agent, did you? Well no, you didn't did you!

… Ok, maybe I am freaking out too much. Hey, I'm old. I'm allowed to freak out. I just, I just can't believe that I did that. I feel like banging my head against something but if I do that then there's a chance that I'll wake up Tony. And no, he isn't in my bed with me this time. It's just that if I make too much noise, then it'll echo through out this entire quiet house. And I don't need him waking up right now. One, for his benefit and two, for mine.

I mean tonight after he told me that, I was stunned. And I think he felt the car get tense, because he was the one who suggested that we go to bed. When we were on our way back I agreed since I also wanted to get out of that car. And I was kind of tired, but as you can plainly see here I am talking to you. I can not go to sleep at all and it's only one in the morning.

I can't believe that I'm actually talking to you about this. I don't even know who you are! Hell, I don't even know if you're real or not. Yea, I think that I'm going crazy. Or have already gone crazy. You choose! Oh no, now I have a feeling that I'm going to pretend to hear you and listen to whatever advice that you give me. Great. This exactly the crap that I do not need in the morning. You know what, forgot it. I'm just going to close my eyes and try to go to sleep.

Stop staring at me already!

**Tony's POV:**

I awoke to the smell of bacon. And God, what an amazing smell to wake up to. It's way better than cooking something and getting burn by it to wake you up.** (1) **It's not the best way to be awoken. It hurts, a lot.

I didn't know what was going on though. Ever since I've been here, I've usually made myself something to eat or Gibbs would just go out and get something for us. And when he did make something, I was usually awake for it. So to say the least, I was curious. Then I looked at the clock to see that it was only five. In the morning.

I sighed, as I started to get up. I was going to have to do it in a half hour anyways. Gibbs would also get up in a half hour, mainly to make sure that I'm up. I move slow in the morning and he doesn't want to be "late" to the office. We get there at seven every morning when you don't have to be there till nine. Late to him would be seven-ten.

I sighed again, then walked to the door of the guest bedroom that I was currently using and started heading for the stairs. The whole place smelled like bacon and pancakes with syrup.** (2)** It was freaking awesome! I'm pretty sure I saw floating pancakes around Gibbs when I got to the kitchen. I mean, he made quite a few of them. A lot. It looked like he was swimming in them, well OK not that much.

Enough for me to stand under the doorway with my mouth hanging open, looking at every single pancake and piece of bacon that he made. I didn't even knew that he could cook. I know he can drink lots of coffee and some how not have to pee. But cooking, that was out of the question. And now the new one was why did he cook so much?

I was staring at him, just flipping pancakes when he had to jump back because something hot popped up and went after him.**(3)** It was pretty funny so I started laughing. I glanced up in time to see his startled reaction. He dropped the spatula and I laughed even harder. It was quite amusing. To me.

Apparently it wasn't at all funny to him. He turned to stare at me and made that face that told me I was about to be scolded.

"DiNozzo! What's so funny? Are you trying to get me burnt? Seriously, give me a heart attack or something! You crazy son of a -"

WACK!

I started laughing at his face. The face that had a pancake that I just threw and stuck to his forehead. It just made it more funny. But I was laughing so hard that I wasn't able to see what Gibbs was doing. That was until I was hit by pancakes. One big ball of sticky pancakes smashed together. And there was bacon in it.

I looked up to see the old man smirking like he had just gotten away with murder or something. I just wanted to smack it off his face.

"Oh, it's on old man!" I exclaimed.

"Who you calling old? I think I see some more wrinkles appearing on your face." He responded back. That smart ass.

So I did the logical thing to do besides freaking out. I picked up some pancakes, smashed them together and threw them at his face. Smacked that smirk right off. It also started a pancake and bacon ball fight.

"Tony, I didn't want to do this to an injured person but you're the exception!" He yelled with humor.

He quickly started to pick up pancakes and throw them at me. Before I could get could get behind the safety of the counter I get hit by a few. I sat and listened to him go shut off the stove and get some more pancakes ready to throw at me. Then gathered all the pancakes he threw at me and managed to grab some pieces of bacon before I got hit by another pancake and bacon ball.

I shot my hand out so he would throw a pancake at it and the exact moment he did I shot up and threw mine, hitting him in the balls. I just had to laugh at this. I mean who wouldn't? So he grabbed a handful of pancakes and the syrup bottle, ran up to me and dumped the floppy pancakes on me AND then, the whole bottle of syrup.

He started to laugh as I stood there, trying to get the stickiness off of me only to spread it further.

"This is so not good for my image at all. How am I suppose to look hot when I have syrup in my hair. And now I'm all sticky. You're so dead Boss." I shrieked. He just stood there and gave me an amused smirk on that pretty ass face of his, shaking his head at something.

"No, actually the way it looks just makes you look hotter than normal. I think you should go to work like this." He said, pretending to be in thought.

"Har har then Boss. You're so amusing. I got a good look for you too!" I said loudly, only giving him enough time to think and not react as I grabbed the butter and smashed it all on his head. Adding a pancake and a few pieces of bacon. I made a face on his face. And I was smiling until he grabbed a few pancakes and smashed them in to my face. That began the second wave of the pancakes and bacon balls war. **(4)**

I was grabbing pancakes with bacon and shoving them in his face as he did the same thing to me. Just that he had somehow found some more syrup and all the butter was on his head. He got me a few times, coming behind me and stuffing things down my pants. I didn't quite understand it… so I went and stuffed things down the front of his pants. That caught him off guard. It was also very entertaining to watch.

Then, like all fun things, it was nearing it's ending. And the kitchen was a complete and total mess. Everywhere I walked my feet would just stick to the floor!

" Alright Tony, I think this breakfast has gone on long enough. Now it's time to wrap this up and clean up before it starts to stay or stain."

I laughed. " Alright, sure thing." I started getting up, using only my good leg when I slipped on some syrup and butter.

" Waah!" I screamed as I landed on my back. I laid there, not moving.

" DiNozzo…" Gibbs sighed.

" Don't you dare. I did not trip myself…" I looked at him a second longer before using my arms to lift myself up and grabbing the counter so I wouldn't fall again. Gibbs walked over and started to help me when he moved his foot the wrong way and took us both down.

" You know Boss, I was doing just fine. And now I am back on the floor again."

We had fallen to where I was on top of him. It was a weird potion. The way he stared at me wasn't helping any also. So I did one of the smartest things that I thought was smart at the time. I went to get off of him. But he moved a leg and I fell on him, again.

" I'm really tired of falling. But you did this on purp-"

I tried to continue the rest of my sentence but my words were soon lost in his mouth. He started kissing me. It was soft, for him. His tongue asked for access and I gave it to him, letting our tongues have the joy to dance with one another. I was so lost that some time had passed by before I even realized that he had flipped us over and that I was now in the sticky goo.

Even though my mind said to take this somewhere else, my body was like _" Fuck no."_

He was caressing me, his hand sliding up under my shirt. Looking for something sensitive. He started to caress my nipple and God, I was moaning like crazy. I've been touched by a man before, even a transvestite. But never have I felt like this. This right here was heaven and I could stay he forever.

If only work hadn't been calling.

Yes, a stupid alarm interrupted us. Actually it had been going off for some time we just ignored it. But we were going to be late if we didn't leave. This was about to be said as soon as Gibbs stopped. But he looked at me for a while then he gave that smirk that belongs only to him.

" Come on, we have to clean up both the kitchen and ourselves or we'll be late."

I just rolled my eyes, " We have an hour an a half before we have to be at work."

" Time flies past fast. And as the team leader I'd rather not be late. Now come on."

I sighed and stated to move as he did. " Well that was one hell of a breakfast."


	14. Chapter 14

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 14

" _I find it kind of funny,_

_I find it kind of sad. _

_The dreams in which I'm dieing _

_are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you cause I find it hard _

_to take._

_People run in circles, it's a very very,_

_Mad world…_

_Mad world…_

_Mad world…_

_Mad world…."_

~ Alex Parks = Mad World

**Chapter 14:**

Gibbs POV:

So I didn't know what to expect. I mean I realized what I did after my body let my mind take over. I kissed my agent. Yet he kissed me back. I am in a very, good mood. I might be creeping people out just a bit with the small smile, smirk thing on my face. The idiots keep backing away. The only people who haven't really said anything, just know that something is up, would have to be my team. And I would hope that Tony wouldn't be nervous about it.

The elevator dings, signaling that I've arrived to my floor. I speed walk out of it, to my teams space, coffee in hand. Just the way I like it, strong and no preservatives.**(1)** Smiling like I shot some bastard who deserved it. My team were sitting at their desk, working at a calmer pace because Tony has been around doing his usual thing. They were still working hard, trying to find the guy who's trying to kill Tony, but at a calmer pace then before.

" Hey Boss! You know, Tim has really been lacking in his personal hygiene. We should really do something about that, don't you think?" Tony said, smirking as he watched me roll my eyes and walk to my desk, setting my things down.

" Well, I don't know DiNozzo. He smells just fine to me. A lot like stall coffee but just fine otherwise." I replied, looking over to see that McGee was clearly embarrassed about this conversation going on right in front of him about his personal hygiene. And that there was nothing he could do to get Tony off of the subject.

" You're around coffee all day Boss, I think some one could smell like _molded_ coffee and you would tell us he smelt just fine because he smelled like coffee." He said, giving me a playful little eye roll, but grinning non the same.

" Maybe. But, I do a lot of things involving the smell of coffee. And sometimes, I even top it of with white cream." I said seductively, I'm pretty sure he got the message though because, his smirk got wider and he winked at me.

" Mhm!" Ziva cleared her throat. " I wouldn't want to ruin this, moment with you two. But remember that you are at work and there are people watching at this moment." Ziva said, eyeing behind her at some agents who had stopped what they were doing just to eavesdrop on us. Of course, when they saw me eyeing them, they went back to work.

I smiled at Tony before my attention went to my computer. With him spending time at my house, he decided to teach me how to properly use technology and not to hit it when it didn't work. Of course, every now and then, I'd still break something. Not on purpose… it just happens.

My phone goes off and it's Abby calling us down to the lab. Wanting to show off her new boots and asking on a refill of COW-POW! As my entire team gets up, I stay back a little, let Tony catch up with me.

" Can't wait till we get home DiNozzo" I smile and slightly slap the back of his head, seeing as he smiles when he interprets what my head slap means for him now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 15

"_I've got the mood that seems to scare ya.  
I'm paranoid, self destroyed.  
Believe me lord I'm sorry  
I've got the mood that seems to bury ya  
I've got the nightmare called...  
Schizophrenia_

_I cry. I cry and I don't know why._  
_The fever becomes my home._  
_I cry. I cry and I don't know why._  
_The fever becomes my home._  
_Becomes my home."_

- Blue October~ Schizophrenia

**Chapter 15**

Tony POV:

We didn't get home till five in the morning. Five in the fucking morning. Of course I have a reason to pout at that. I was expecting some Gibbs time!

Well, least I get to sleep in bed with him… I guess that's fine, for now.

I'm laying here, in his arms. Which could be sort of amusing since I'm a tad bit taller then him. This is nice though. It's a nice change for me. It feels good to be in someone's arms for a change. I like the warm feeling and knowing that there's no way that I'll ever be cold in his arms. Although, they're kind of hairy to be honest. Nice non the less. He some how fell asleep at five in the morning. I was only able to sleep for an hour and I've been up for at least three. Just can't seem to sleep. I would nrmally put on some music but, I'm not in my apartment and Gibbs probably wouldn't like the noise machine as he tried to sleep.

Everything has been swimming around my head, and I don't think I can take it anymore. I keep getting headaches, bad ones too.

The team, they've been trying though. And if I'm not mistaken, they are all still there. Trying to find this mysterious guy. I appreciate all their hard work, but I wish they could hurry. I just have this feeling that something could get ugly. I don't want to die now. It seems like my life has just started and Gibbs and I have finally got together.

…

I have to pee. But this guy won't let me go. Every time I try to move further away to get out of his grip, he just pulls me back in tighter. And I really have to go. He's sleeping though and I don't want to wake him, I'm afraid he might either snap at me or hold me tighter. It might be almost noon, maybe around ten? The sun is out but not that bright. I can't wait any longer, I'm about to pee on both of us if I don't go now. Time to take that risk, so I move. I maneuver around his arms and I'm free! Although now his arms are looking for me.

So, to the bathroom! Relief flooded over me as I allowed my body to release.

As I wash my hands, I look up in to the mirror. Most of my bruising has healed, and some of my scars are starting to fade. But my face looks horrible. It looked like I took up boxing and my opponent was a bear. And it won over, and over, and over again. My face was not as pretty as it usually is. God, not cool. Who would want to look at this?

I was so busy with the way my face looked that I didn't notice that footsteps that slowly entered the bathroom. I only realized someone was in there with me when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I was shocked at first, not expecting someone to catch me off guard but hey, that seemed to be happening to me a lot. I wish people would stop sneaking up on me.

" What are you doing?" He spoke with his gruff, "I just woke up" voice.

" I had to fight my way out of your grip so I could go pee." I replied back to him. He placed his chin on my shoulder, and started to nuzzle on my neck.

" Looking in the mirror is not peeing. You have problems, looking at yourself at night." He told me, still nuzzling on my neck.

" M'ts not night. It's the morning. Ten to be exact." I tried to say, but his continuing nuzzling on my neck was starting to distract me.

" Then why does it sound like you barely slept at all? Exactly what were you doing in my bed when I was asleep?" He said, his voice a little muffled as more of his attention was to my neck.

" Mmm'nnot much. Just staring off into space… you're warm. I was enjoying it." I said back, more focused on trying not to moan. I wasn't winning.

" Really? I barely get cold, so I guess it's true…Now instead of looking in to a mirror and admiring your beauty, how 'bout we do a different activity. This one has me wanting to do more." He murmured. Barely being heard. And as I was about to reply, he started to suck and bite my neck.

" You know, those are gonna be hard to hide, right?" Came out of my mouth as I was biting my tongue to keep from moaning. Truth be told, I'm a bit kinky. I enjoy being bitten.

He turned me around and started kissing me. I of course, kissed back. We started a heated battle in our mouths with our tongues. He started moving me back out of the bathroom, toward his bed, slowly. The back of my legs felt the edge of the bed a second before I was pushed on it. He came on top of me, hovering over me. He had my face cupped in his hands as he continued to kiss me. Slowly putting my back fully on the bed. My arms automatically wrapped around his back, pulling him closer.

He manages to pull my legs apart slightly and slides between them. One of his hands leave my face and start to travel under my shirt, exploring. Tickling my stomach, heading up. He found one of my nipples and started rubbing it, softly. Pinching here and there. And then he went back to rubbing it. His mouth moved to my neck, biting, sucking. Still licking my neck, he moved his hands and started to roll my shirt over my head. When he finally got it off of me, he threw it to the side and looked down on me, staring at my torso. Then he went down and started licking my belly button all the way to the crook of my neck. His hands exploring, gripping, toying with my body. Biting, licking, blowing.

I couldn't keep from moaning at every touch that I received. Which I knew was pleasing him because I could feel him smirking. I moved closer to his body, wanting to feel more. He seemed to get the memo because he gave me what I asked for. He put his knee on my groin, putting pressure on it that it hadn't felt for awhile and it welcomed the pleasure. My sounds showing how much pleasure I was in. He stood on his knees and removed his shirt, throwing to the same side he threw mine. Then he came back, diving in to a passionate kiss.

I gave him everything that he was wanting and it was there that I knew I would give him more, I was willing, wanting to give him more. I would beg for more. He stopped and looked down at me. He knew he could, and had my permission and that was all he needed, my trust.

He placed his hands at the waistband of my sweats and gave me another kiss before moving down. He pulled them down far enough to expose my now almost hard cock. He smiled before he kissed the head, springing it fully to life. Then he slowly started to lick it, playing. Torturing me. I went to reach for his head with both hands and they were grabbed and held down. I guess this is his way of saying that he is be the Boss of me. I don't mind it though.

He started to lick up and down my length, sucking slightly on my balls before starting it all over. Still licking up and down, he let go of one of my hands and used his to slowly and softly pump me. He then removed his hand and took me whole in his mouth. I think I was seeing a the white light that everyone sees when they die and go to heaven. Cause I was surely there. He kept on sucking, faster then slower, faster then slower. Toying with me.

" God Gibbs, make up your mind at which speed that you're going to go. You're killing me here!" I practically yelled in desperation at him.

But he got the memo, he continued to only speed up and before I knew it, I was on the verge of my climax. I grabbed on to his hair with both hands, after he had freed my other some time during the teasing he was giving me. I wasn't sure if he was going to take it all or finish me off by pumping.

" Damn, Gibbs, Fuck me, I'm cumming!"

I moaned and squealed in pleasure as I came and he took it all, swallowing it. My heart was racing, pounding against my chest as he climbed and laid down next to me. We laid in silence in what felt like forever.

" I would say that you seemed to like that quiet a bit" Gibbs said smiling.

" Yea, it seems you haven't lost your touch in other things too, hopefully more active things are involved soon." I said, curling up to him, cupping his face.

" Hm, I would absolutely love to do more now, but we're already late as it is. I think that the team might be having a heart attack that we're not there."

" Fine we'll go." I rolled my eyes and started to move before he grabbed me and started to kiss me, only to come up for breath to say something.

" I guess a few more minutes won't hurt" He said as he pulled me back and continued to kiss me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 16

" _No JkJkJk LoLoLoL,_

_I heart your fucking makeup._

_Oh my God I love your hair._

_Is that a new tattoo?_

_Did that piercing fucking hurt?_

_No JkJkJk LoLoLoL"_

-The Medic Droid~ Fer Sure

**Chapter 16**

Ziva's POV:

"I was sitting at McDonald's and there was a birthday party there or something. They kids were jumping around, having fun and it was nice to see,"

I was listening to McGee talk about his McDonald's experience. We couldn't do anything until Gibbs got here. And he was late, really late. A first for him.

"Ziva?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Sorry! Please go on. What happened?"

"Well, right as I was drinking my coffee, I started to hear screaming. I jumped up so fast and at the time I didn't know but I spilled my coffee. Anyways, I looked up to see that the kids were screaming and hiding in the little jungle gym. And it was all because one of the employees had dressed up as Ronald McDonald the clown and came in to surprise the birthday girl with a birthday present. I was cracking up so hard. Then a guy came up to me. I had accidentally spilled my coffee on him." He rubbed his left eye, which was bruised.

" And this is how you got a black eye? Some guy at McDonald's hit you? What did you do back?"

" Yes, that is exactly how I got this eye, from a McDonald's customer. And it hurt. Worst part was that I couldn't even do anything back to him. How would it look if two men got into a fight? At McDonald's too."

"Well hopefully it would look like the trained agent was winning." Came Gibbs, speeding around the corner.

"Boss!" Exclaimed McGee and I at the same time.

" You are late Gibbs?" I said, standing up to my feet.

" Well, I had some personal business to take care 't be surprised if it happened again in the future." He smirked.

" You walk fast Gibbs. I am a man with a hurt leg. You can't just leave me like that!" Tony yells from the elevator, waddling his way over to his desk.

"Wow Tony you have a cane? Finally, you look your age." McGee joked

Tony just glared and threw his cane, hitting McGee in the head and bouncing off to hit his computer.

"OW! That was rude. And you could of broke my computer!" McGee yells then grumbles to himself.

Tony smiled. "What ever. Anyways, you can have that cane. I don't want it."

"No, but you need it DiNozzo." Gibbs reprehended him.

"Can I at least go out and buy a better one? This one looks worn out and old. Plus when I go out and investigate stuff Ima look stupid with it." He sat down, crossed his arms and started to pout.

"Tony, grow up. You only need to use it for a few more days. You'll be fine with it. You don't need to waste your money on something that you'll never need again...hopefully you won't do something that will make you do it again." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Come on, this is me we're talking about. Of course I'm gonna do something stupid. Minus well be prepared. There's a chance that I might need a cane again. You never know. So I want to have a cool cane instead of the crappy one that the hospital gives you automatically. It's boring." He said as he started to bob his head to something.

"What are you thinking tony? Freaking weirdo." McGee asked.

Gibbs Phone rang and he was speaking with someone.

Tony stuck his tongue out at McGee and started to bob his head faster. Then he started to drum a beat on his desk. "Well, Timmy, Shiny Toy Guns are in my head. Their song "Don't Cry Out". It's a very good song. You should listen to it, maybe you'll learn something new about a life that doesn't revolve in those computers." He smiled and continued on bobbing his head to the music in his head.

"Well, I like my life in the computer world. It's must more interesting then here."

"Also sadder. Have you met any Unicorns?" Tony asked, as he stopped bobbing and sat up.

"Unicorns have nothing to do with the things that I play Tony." McGee Stared at Tony with a stupid look.

"I wasn't asking if the game had Unicorns! I was asking if you met any who was role playing with you!" He jumped up in his chair.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go check on Abby. You know, just to see how she's doing." He got up and started to walk away only to be intersected and spun around by Gibbs.

" That will probably be for the best. Do you need to be escorted Tony? Ziva, go get the car ready. McGee, Go with her. I'll be down there in a minute." He waved us off.

Me and McGee hurried into the elevator and looked at each other.

" I wonder why they were late." I said as the doors were closing.

"Ahh, no fair. I hate being sentenced to office work. It's boring!" Tony complained. He sat back down in his seat and slumped down.

"Don't worry, It's only for a few days. You can deal with it... Now head down to Abby's, take of your coat and see what she has so far. I'll come on the elevator ride with you. Come on" Gibbs took Tony's arm and lifted Tony up, grabbed Tony's cane and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist.

"Wow Gibbs, I didn't know that you were one for PDA? Amazing." Tony smirked and received a gentle slap to the back of his head.

"Come on, into the elevator." Gibbs pushed Tony on to the wall in the elevator and closed it. He waited til the elevator went down some before stopping it.

"Not much for PDA but the elevator is always good." Gibbs said as he wrapped Tony in his arms.

"I'm not complaining." Tony said as he leaned in to meet Gibbs half-way.

"Abby!" Tony came in, limping, but walking fast with a big smile on his face and his arms wide open waiting for a hug.

"Tony!" Abby ran, giving Tony a huge hug.

"Geez Abs, I'm not fully back to strength yet. You can jump on me when I am."

"Yay!' Abby lets go. "Now, I expect that you are here to see my progress on your bad guy?"

Tony smiles, "Of course. But I was more sent here than anything else."

Abby rolled her eyes. Then she walked to her computer. "Well, come on on! I actually have some good news. I got a hit on the guy. But before I was gonna tell you, I wanted to get everything about him. And that's the bad part."

"Good part bad part. Can I choose which comes first?"

"No, because to understand the bad part you need to hear the good part first." Abby pointed a finger at Tony before turning to face the computer and pull up what she found.

"Fine. Hit me...with the news!" He said and added the last part quickly. Then he went to remove his jacket and pull up a chair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 17

" _I could really use a wish right now a wish right now a wish right now..."_

~ Airplanes Part II by B. o. B. ft Eminem& Hayley Williams

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Tony's POV:

Abby said that I knew my attacker, in some sort of way. Funny thing is that I don't recognize him at all. She wanted me to guess first before she would tell me the bad news!

"Hey, Abs, I do not know who this guy is at all! Can't you just tell me already?" I threw my hands in the air as she smiled and shook her head. She was having too much fun with this and it was annoying the hell out of me!

"Come on, think hard! You can do it. OK, here is a hint. He is from like, way back in your past!" She said excitedly, jumping around.

"Wow, thanks Abs. I have so very few people in my past." I glared at her. "Can't you just tell me who the hell it is! I might remember him then!...grr." I crossed my arms and started to pout.

" Fine, fine! Baby. I will tell you then! His name is Terrance Cray. Your father worked with this guy's father. . . you don't remember him?" Abby said, crossing her arms.

I gave her a strange look, "Why would I remember him? I'm in my thirties, I can't remember all of the past!"

Abby just rolled her eyes at him. " Well, now we can tell Gibbs and it will be so much easier to track him down! Now lets go tell him."

"Wait!" Tony grabbed Abby. " I got the bad news. Now, you gotta tell me the good news."

Abby hesitated. "Well, I looked into it and I think someone might have put him up to this. You see Tony, his mom was in that car accident that yours was in. And I think he might blame you just a tiny bit. So in good news, this just reopened your mom's case. So wait, maybe that was the bad news and the other, good?"

I groaned. " So, we know my killer, we might know the reason. But what exactly do I have to do with it?" I said and then walked out to the elevator.

Abby ran after me. "Don't worry, we aren't gonna let anything happen to you."

" I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about the fact that this guy is gonna be after me the rest of my freaking life!" I screamed.

Abby rubbed her hand on my shoulder as the elevator doors started to close. "Don't worry, Gibbs won't allow that to happen."

Gibbs POV:

Terrance Cray. That's the person who has been hired to kill Tony. My Tony. And my review? Well, here.

What we KNOW: Terrance Cray is our attempted murderer.

Our PROBLEM: This guy is untraceable and we don't know why he's after Tony.

But now, all that I'm going to do is protect Tony. That's all that any of us can do. This guy isn't that well train. He couldn't take down tony to hand-and-hand combat while he was injured. I guess that should be in the list that we know also but hey, I didn't think about it til now.

I am sure as hell not going to let this guy put a finger on him. And to start it off, we are not ordering out, I will be cooking. I'll have to make sure that I don't just lock my door but my whole house. I'll put it on the list as I go grocery shopping for tonight.

" Gibbs! Hey slow down." I turned around to see Fornell jogging up to me.

" Fornell. What are you doing? And why are you jogging?" I asked, amused to see him jogging. He would look like Santa Clause if he were wearing a red suit.

" Well, I have some news to tell you. I found out a little more about the suspect your guys are trying to find. Him and his father, and the connection between the car crash." He said, trying to keep up with me.

I sighed. " We already know that Tony's mom was in that crash with Mrs. Cray. We think that that might have something to do with it. But Tony was just a kid. Why would they be after him now? That and why would it be the son? We still have so much more missing from this."

He ran up in front of me and stopped. " Well, I can help. Mr. Cray just married and had a child for publicity. He didn't care for the women or child, only the money. She knew and eventually started to make a big deal about it. She threatened to take him down. Take his money, his kid, he everything and leave him in the dust seeming like a huge failure. Make him a laughing stock, a very very poor one. Big part here, Senior DiNozzo was in on it with Mrs. Cray. His wife didn't know but he was gonna split Mr. Crays millions with Mrs. He planned the whole thing!

But, what I figure is that Cray found out. Maybe he wanted to teach Senior DiNozzo a lesson. Bottom line, the crash wasn't an accident. We looked into it some more and there was evidence that it might have been murder. He took out his wife and and he tried to take out Mrs DiNozzo. It looks like she died a different way actually." He stopped to breathe.

I just looked at him. " What? But it says she died in the crash."

Fornell looked at me. " No. We looked further. The supposed pole that went through her head is a gun shot. She was executed. She wasn't even in that car when the crash happened. And Mr. Cray has witnesses. He wasn't the one who killed her. I'm not sure what's going on here but it has something to do with Tony's father. And here's the kicker, His father is trying to go after Crays millions again.

" WHAT! He's gonna try it again! I'm fucking flying him here!" I took off in a roaring rampage. It looks like I'll have to get Ziva to pick up some dinner. I'm getting to the bottom of what the hell is happening!

~Director Vance~

" Vance, I need you to get Senior DiNozzo to fly Out." I rammed into his office, in a demanding mood.

He looked up from his documents. " Why should I do that Gibbs?"

" Because that bastard is the reason that Tony is in this mess! And I have a feeling he might have been in something else deeper." Thankfully, that got his full attention as he shot up and grabbed his phone.

" Hold on a minute Gibbs. Hey I need you to fly someone down here for me. Anthony DiNozzo Senior, I need him for an attempted murder case against one of our own. Yes, get him here right away when you find him and do it quick!" He hung up.

" Gibbs, I want all the details." He said, looking me straight in the face. Then Fornell came, knocking on the door and came in.

" Agent Fornell." He nodded at him. " I'm sorry but we're in a conversation here."

" No, I have things to do. Plus, Fornell is the one that told me what he found out. He should explain it." I said and I got up and excused myself, wondering what I was going to have to say to Tony about what we found out.

~Abby's Lab~

I was too impatient to wait for an elevator so I ended up taking the stairs and walking down them insanely fast. I think I glided into Abby's lab and surprised my whole team. Why my whole team was down here was a mystery to me. It's like they knew I had news.

" We have some news. Its good but bad. And Tony why the hell are you standing up?" He shrugged and grinned and continued leaning against the wall and I went out of my way to get him a chair and pulled it over to him.

" Sit now. You're gonna have to anyways." I stood with my arms crossed, demanding him to. But he just gave me a look.

" Why am I gonna have to sit? How bad can the news be Gibbs?"

I sighed. " Everyone out. Abby close your door on the way out please. I have something to tell Tony first." I needed everyone out and she understood this. She stopped the protests that were about to come out and stuffed everyone out.

" We'll just be up in the cubical. Take your time." She closed the door behind her and the room was still til I heard the sounds of the elevator doors opening and closing. Then I moved to get another chair and put it in front of Tony's and soothed him down into his before I sat down in front of him.

" Hey, Tony. You're not gonna, like the news I have. And I think that out of the team you should be the first to know and you should have some privacy for it." I said as I reached for one of his hands and wrapped both of mine around it.

He gave me a quizzical look. " Is it that bad? What you worried that I'm gonna break down or something?"

" I don't know. But I want to be able to hold you if you need me. And I think the team would freak out if they saw that. It's too early to tell them yet. So that's why the privacy." I explained the best I could. Hoping he wouldn't take it wrong.

" OK. That's probably a good idea. I've never been in a relationship with a guy before. I'm a bit nervous to let everyone know... so, what about this news that I might "break down" from?" He quietly asked.

" Well we have news that your mothers case might have been murder and that your dad might have been the cause of it." He furrowed his eyebrows and I had to stop him from interrupting so I could continue.

" Alright first rule. Let me tell you the whole story before we discuss anything and or you say a single word, please. Can you do that?" I look at him to see him back down and nod a bit before I continue.

" Alright. Well, this all started a little before your mothers "car accident". We're not totally sure since there is no evidence. But," I stopped to take in his appearance. He wasn't in totally shocked which surprised me.

" Tony are you OK? You look like...you already knew?" I was in the one who was in shock but he just shook his head and looked at me.

" No. When I was younger I had a dream. It was the same night that my mom died. It was black, dark. But I saw 2 shapes of people. A male and a female. The guy had the women in some sort of grip and she was struggling to get out. He pulled a gun on her and put it to her head. It felt like I was there. I was in a chair and chained down." He stopped, but he had more. There was one more thing that he wasn't telling me.

" Tony, there's something else isn't there? Come on tell me. I need to know everything if I'm gonna protect you from what's happening." I scooted closer to him, putting my arms around him so I could lean him against me.

" The dream always ends when the guy turns to face me and turns the gun in my direction. I always see his face." He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he leaned his head inside the crook of my neck.

" Your father."


	18. Chapter 18

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 18

" _Searching for something more!_

_Searching for something right!_

_Searching for a sense of clarity!_

_Searching for a place to DIE!_

_At a place like this I really wish I wasn't me!_

_It's nights like this the make it hard, make it hard to fucking see!"_

~ A Place to Die by Five Finger Death Punch

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

" Anthony DiNozzo Senior won't get here until Monday night. He was in Europe. I suggest that you go home, think about what you're gonna say and keep Tony safe. And, comfortable."

" Whatever you say Director."

Their tongues intertwined with one another, both having an intense passion that they didn't plan on having this night. And some how, Tony was on the bed underneath a shirtless Jethro. He didn't mind it, he sorta enjoyed it. Jethro's hands were roaming the body underneath him, fast but careful. He wanted to explore. They never knew that Mexican food could do this, no matter how spicy it was. But they both enjoyed the feeling of the other man and had no protest to it.

Gibbs POV:

Today is the day that I face the elder DiNozzo. I've been wondering how he would react if I told him that I was in love with his son? That would be something to see.

" Mr. Gibbs. Senior DiNozzo is coming up. Interrogation room B."

I got up and saw the intern running away. A storm was a brewing and I was it. His father wouldn't get away with anything. Not if I had something to say about it and oh hell, I do have something to say.

~ Interrogation room B~

I walked through the door with my coffee in hand and sat down. The Senior DiNozzo was across the table looking at him like he had better things to do. Even though we all know that he is broke. And he has no places to be, nobody wants him around and he knows. That's why he's trying to go after the money.

" Look agent Gibbs, get to the point. Why the hell am I here. I have places to be. And this is not one of them." Senior DiNozzo said, with a cocky bite to it.

" Well, OK then. How about we start with the scam you're trying to pull with Mr. Cray? You know take all of his millions for your purpose? Then lets keep on going like that car crash that killed Mrs Cray and supposedly your wife. Because we did a bit more digging and that hole that was cause from the "pole" was a bullet wound that went straight through. Now I want to know about that." I said and leaned back a little. Staring into his eyes. I want to see who wins this round.

" Well special agent. I have no clue what you're talking about. I've never tried to take money from Cray. We were very good friends until that car crash that he caused. He's the one that killed my wife so maybe he took one of his fancy guns and shot her. I don't know. All that I do know is that he never got put away because they couldn't find any physical evidence. Now if you don't mind, I think that I can leave." He stood up after saying this and this just pissed me off.

" SIT THE HELL DOWN! We are not done you asshole!" I yelled and stared him down before he went back and sat down.

" Well something happened. Because now Tony's in danger and it's all because of your greed. Since you are once again trying to get this guy's millions! Don't you know how to not put your family's life in danger? He's apparently too good for you!" I yelled. I really was trying to not punch this guy in the face. I thought he would get angry at me or something but he just smirked. He fucking smirked.

" My family in danger? Trust me, Cray hasn't done anything to hurt me. More like, I've done something to hurt him. But now, we don't need those details do we? Now if you don't mind. It's about time that I leave. This place is horrible and I don't feel like being here at all." With this he stood up and opened the door but Fornell was standing out there and steered him back in.

" Sit down. Gibbs, you can go. I'll watch him." Fornell said as he leaned to the wall next to the door. I just nodded and got up.

" Don't worry, this isn't over." With this I walked out.

Ziva's POV:

" I wonder what is happening in that room?" McGee was wondering out loud. Tony was just sitting there like a lump in his seat. It was sort of, depressing. After we left Abby's lab we were forced up here. But Gibbs came up later on and told us everything. I wonder if he has hatred for his father yet. Knowing what happened. I just can't shake the feeling that something we know is wrong.

All the evidence points to that Mr. Cray would most likely have caused that crash and killed at least his wife. But something is off. And I need to figure it out before I lose my mind.

_~grrrr~_

And I think I should feed my stomach before I do anything else.

" Tony."

He looks up. " What's up Ziva?"

I got up and grabbed my wallet while I continued to talk. " You hungry? I was gonna go to the cafeteria and am wondering if you would like to join me?"

He shrugged. " Yea, why not. I'm coming." He got up and grabbed his cane.

_~grrrr~_

He looked at me and smirked. " So, your stomach talks too?"

"Shut up Tony." And we walked into the elevator.

" Hey Ziva what do you think is taking so long?" McGee looked up from his thinking point to see Ziva gone. " Ziva? Hey Tony where did Ziva go?"

….

McGee looked to his left to see Tony's desk emptied. " When did they leave?... And they left me!"

Gibbs POV:

I decided to go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. Tony was probably hungry too. I wanted some pudding... I wonder if they had any? Pudding. Ha. What a funny word to say. I let a small smirk play on my lips as I got in line and pulled out my phone to call Tony and ask him what he wanted when I looked up and saw him with Ziva at a table already eating. So I put my phone away, grabbed myself some things and walked to the table.

" I forgot about McGee." I heard Ziva say.

" Well he was deep in thought, maybe he hasn't even noticed that we left him." Tony said then smirked.

" Maybe. I'll bring him a pudding cup to make up for it." She declared, finger in the air and everything.

" Pudding? Really? Wow. OK. You go ahead and do that." He said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

" I don't know what you have against pudding. It's quite good." I said as I sat down next to him.

" Gibbs!" they said in unison.

" Yes, it's me. I'm glad somebody remembers my name. I would be so lost without you guys." I shook my head.

" Well, we just weren't expecting you. I thought that you would still be in the room with senior DiNozzo. You know, doing your thing on him or something." Ziva said. Head cocking to one side, like a little puppy.

" He wouldn't give anything. He just kept toying with me. So I left him with Fornell." I said, undoing my burger. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tony sink a bit. Ziva noticed it too.

" Tony."

" What Ziva?"

" Pudding."


	19. Chapter 19

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 19

" _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn._

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie."_

~ Love the way you lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

" So, what's the plan Gibbs? We can't get anything out of him. It's been too long since the suspect has tried to go after Tony. We might be running out of options." Fornell said, leaning against the glass, looking in to see Anthony DiNozzo Senior sitting straight in his seat.

They were in the black room connected to interrogation room B and they weren't getting anywhere once again. The old man was being secretive and Gibbs wanted to know why. He had his ideas, but you always had to get pieces of truth in order to put the puzzle together. If you don't have the right pieces then the puzzle would never be together completely and that wouldn't help

" I don't know Fornell. We're missing something. And you're right, it's been too long. Don't worry. Tony is here and he doesn't go anywhere without at least Ziva. Usually McGee is sent with them. That guy won't be able to put another finger on him as long as I have a say. So now, we just have to figure out what we're missing." Gibbs leaned further farther into the chair he was sitting backwards in and stared at DiNozzo Senior.

Fornell looked at him and then back at the suspect in question. Then he thought some before speaking. " Well Gibbs, this is a crime. Let's start treating it like one and get both sides of the story." Fornell looked at him.

Gibbs looked up and nodded before standing. " Yea. That sounds like a good step to take. I'm gonna go to Director Vance and get him to get Mr., Cray down here. It's time that we got a look of the story from his point of view to finish this damn puzzle.

~ Director Vance~

" So you want me to bring Mr. Cray here?" Vance looked at Gibbs weirdly.

" Yea. I'm pretty sure that I said that with plain English." Gibbs said back.

" Why do you need him? Or more importantly what are you gonna do to him?" Vance said, crooking an eyebrow.

" I'm just gonna get both parts of the story and find out which one is truly the villain. And which is actually innocent and hopefully end this as soon as I can. Because this is getting old." Gibbs said with a stern face.

Vance nodded. " Very well. I'll get him here too. Maybe after your done you should put them in the same room together. See their reactions and all." Vance said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Gibbs nodded and walked out as Vance was talking to the person on the other lone, giving him the directions to pick up Mr. Cray. He looked at the secretary as he walked and nodded to her before walking completely out of the office and walked down the stairs to his desk. He was going to think and go through some of his papers before going back up and see how Senior DiNozzo was doing. He has been in that room since he got here, minus the bathroom breaks.

Tony's been avoiding that room like the plague. Taking the stairs or going the long way just to avoid it. He didn't want to see his father or run into him. Especially if he did end up killing his mother. He wasn't taking the chance. He didn't want to break his own father's nose. Plus, if he did that it would prevent them from getting a decent sentence put on him. He wanted his father to suffer to the full extent. He already knew somewhere in the back of his mind that his father did it. He just knew.

Ziva wanted to pound his face in. She was in the weight room, imagining that the punching bag was Senior DiNozzo's face. And no one would fight her. So she just continued killing the punching bag. She was fine with that. She didn't want to get sued anytime soon if that was alright. She had better things to do, like killing the punching bag.

_' If only it bled and screamed...'_

McGee had been running back and forth between Abby's lab recently. Delivering things mostly, to her or Tony. And he was fine with that. Sitting at your desk daydreaming was fun but it kind of bored him. And there was no technical things to do.

So delivering COW-POWS and food was the only thing he could. Well, at least he was sorta busy.

He just looked straight ahead into the glass, seeing his own reflection staring back at him. He doesn't know exactly how long it's been since he was brought in for questioning. He knew that there was a clock behind him, but he was not going to look back to see the time. And his watch was confiscated upon entrance. _" This is ridiculous"_, was all he thought. And he was beginning to get annoyed by sitting on these hard ass chairs for so long, they gave him a cot to sleep on, but that wasn't as comfortable as it looked. Not for long anyways. And they only let him shower once, under security measures of course. But as weird as that was, the weirdest thing he noticed is that he had not seen his son the whole time he was here.

This was strange because the boy usually was near him since well, he didn't exactly know why, but the boy was always near him. He made sure of it when he was younger. He didn't want any family secrets spilling out in to the open. It would be bad for the reputation he had to hold.

Right now, he was to just wait. He would see his son again. He would have one more chance since the other guy couldn't get the job done. His last chance. He needed his son dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 20

"_Never underestimate a pain of a person_

_because the truth is everyone is struggling._

_It's just that some people hide it better than others."_

UnKnown AuThor

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

"Hey Gibbs! Is Mr. Cray here yet?" Tony ran up as Gibbs came down from the stairs.

"Yes Tony. He's here. Is there something that you want?"

" Well, I just wanted to know some answers to some questions is all really. Nothing big."

Gibbs stopped to look at Tony. "What do you wanna know Tony?"

"Just a bit about his relations with my dad and mom and all. It'll be relevant to the case. So you'll be getting the answers just as well as me too." Tony was pleading. "Please?"

Gibbs shifted on his feet awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable, not because Tony was close to him but because he really didn't want him anywhere near either of the men that they had. But he just kept begging and if he started to beg on his knees that would draw some attention to them and Jethro did not like attention.

"Fine but you have to be careful. And I wanna be there in the room with you." Tony was about to protest but Gibbs interfered before he had the chance. "Those are my conditions, take it or leave it. But they will not change." He gave him the "stare".

"Fine deal and everything. . . So when can I go up?"

" God, you're impatient." But he smiled non the less.

"Well thank you. I try to be." He put on cheeky smile and Gibbs shoved his shoulder a bit.

"Come on. Let's go on an elevator ride." He said walking to the smaller, privater other elevator. Tony trailing behind him.

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy our elevator rides?" Gibbs just smiled. _'I know you do'_

The door to interrogation room C opened to reveal a Tony and Jethro walking through it.

"Mr. Cray. I'm Agent Gibbs and this is my partner"

Said man sat up. "It's about time. I would like to know what I am here for."

"Well, we just want to ask you a few questions. Nothing too bad." Tony sat down and smiled at him while Gibbs leaned against the wall by the door.

Cray just raised an eyebrow before answering. "OK, I'll answer whatever I can."

"Good. Now firstly, what's your relationship with Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Him? What do you want to know about that scumbag? That he could be considered a con artist? Not a very good one but an efficient one after all. He has blackmailed people to get what he wants, it's how he gets all his money. Also, he was a terrible husband. You know what if this is all the interview will be about, then I'll tell you everything because maybe then you'll listen to me." The guy was ranting.

"Wait. What? It sounded like you guys were close. What happened?" Tony was interested. He wanted to know everything.

"I've gone to the police several times. My wife was killed in what they called a car accident with his wife also. But I don't believe that." He looked down at his hands, trying to figure how he should word the next things.

"How about you start with why you don't believe in that." Tony tried to push into the story further.

"My wife, Cassie. She was going over to the DiNozzo residence to have tea with Mrs. DiNozzo. Anthony DiNozzo was suppose to be at a business lunch with me at the time. But he was a no show eventually. But as the report put it, he was home and left after the women left to go to the store. He was coming to the lunch. And the women were going for more tea stuff, which in itself was a lie."

"How." Gibbs pushed from across the room. "How do you know that?"

" Mrs. DiNozzo loved her tea. She would always make it and if you looked at her tea supply, she had a whole storage room dedicated to it. And she restocked weekly. She wouldn't even let one shelf become empty. She never did that. So her going out to get supply's for tea are a lie. I just can't prove it because when the police did investigate for that short time they found her tea supply closet empty. That's not the only thing though. My wife was in the drivers seat when that accident happened." He looked up to meet Tony's eyes.

"How was that weird?" He asked.

"The time it says the accident occurred and where they were from the house. It only took 5 minutes to get to that spot."

"Yea. And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It had been storming for at least an hour."

"So?"

"Cassie never liked driving in storms. So she didn't do it. She would either simply not drive or hand it over to the other driver. So, there is no way that she would be driving in that."

"I don't like how this is all coming out. Just getting me more and more suspicous and we're not suppose to make any guesses on who's guilty and who's not yet. But I just have a feeling Tony, that your dad is in this somehow." Gibbs was inhaling coffee. He was tired.

"Don't worry. I've already made that decision so I'm way ahead of you. I've already to come to think that he very involved in something." Tony was running his hand through his hair.

They were out of the interrogation room. They had more questions but they figured that all the attention had to do with Tony's father. This was somehow his doing. They didn't know how or what but they knew it was him.

"Don't worry Tony, we'll figure more out. But right now we know that Cray's good and your dad is still hiding something. I'm thinking we get Cray a hotel room, something for your dad and continue tomorrow. How does that sound? We can get some sleep tonight, we need it."

"OK, that all sounds good." He nodded his head to show understanding. Then he started to get up with assistance from the wall behind him. "How about you make the arrangements while I go get our things together?" He was ready to get out. He didn't want to stay anymore then he had to.

"That's fine. I'll make the arrangements. Go hang out with Abby."

"OK."


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: **I was so excited about getting this done on my due date (yes, I've given me homework. Crazy world) That I totally forgot to give you a note. Or change the quote. I didn't want that one. :3 I have stuffed penguins. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. I'll meet you at the end so I don't give anything away to new readers.

* * *

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 21

_"I've been to hell and back. The quiet never lasts!"_

~ **A skylit drive-Too little too late**

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Abby was down in her lab listening to her music, dancing around and mixing chemicals at the same time. Tony was moving around in a chair with wheels, avoiding her just in case something happened and there was an explosion. He didn't want to be in another accident.

"Abby, can you sit still?" He had to yell over the music for her to hear him. But he didn't think that she even heard him a bit. "ABBY!"

She continued dancing on with her mixed chemicals and the other mixed ones. They were starting to bubble when Gibbs came in and gave Tony a look that asked 'What the hell was going on'. He had to get close to him so he could hear what he had to say.

"I really don't know. She just suddenly began to mixed chemicals together and then started to dance. I really do not know what's going on. But whatever are in the containers are starting to bubble and that's usually not a good sign. Go stop her!" Tony pointed towards the goth chick and demanded she be stopped before anything blew to hell. He wanted to live damn it! Live!

"Hey Abbs. Abbs?" Gibbs inched closer to the goth.

He went to grab the goths shoulder only to have her turn around and jump in surprise in seeing him, particularly close to her. The chemicals that she was stirring sloshed around in her beaker and some went over the edge, spilling oh her lab coat and Gibbs' hand.

"Ahh!" Gibbs fanatically tried to remove whatever it was that fell on him. Wiping it on his pants, looking around for the sink to wash it off with.

Abby put down the beaker and grabbed his arm before he could go and scrub his skin off. "Wait, it's nothing. Just vinegar and baking soda! It will not burn off your skin!"

"Why on earth were you dancing around mixing THOSE? And why were they in danger containers?" Tony was back behind them, waving his cane, screaming above the music that Abby had playing in the background.

"Well you see, I got the box of baking soda wet and I only had these. And I haven't got new containers because these are pretty cool!" Abby went to turn her music down.

Gibbs shook his head as he calmed down. Now knowing that his hand was no longer in danger of being burned. "Geez Abby. Scared the crap out of me. Why were you mixing those things? I don't see how they would really help with anything."

"Of course it won't help with the case. I just got bored waiting. But since you're here now, it should ding any moment."

_'DING'_

Abby made a 'I-told-ya' movement before moving to her computers and pulling a few boxes with information up to the screen. Gibbs helped Tony over so that they could see what she was looking it at. Not that they would understand it but it was still nice to see it and try to.

"So, is this relevant to anything on the case? At all?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't remember us having any forensic evidence though? What do you have?" Tony leaned heavily on his cane.

"What? Oh, I'm actually, yea. We don't have any evidence for this case so far." She turned and started to click on things on the screen.

"..."

She continued clicking on the screen as Gibbs and Tony looked at each other in confusion. Then, they turned to look back at her. Waiting for some kind of explanation to start coming out of her mouth. All they heard was the clicking of a mouse and keys.

"Abby." Tony moved and poked her leg with his cane, getting her attention back on him and Gibbs.

"Yes Mr. Tony?" She turned and looked at him, making him her sole focus.

"What are you doing?"

She paused before she launched into her explanation. "Well, you remember the nuns that I bowl with, right? One of them had gone to a party for one of their daughters. A bacheloratte party but she didn't know. I mean come on, she's like, 72. So anyways, -"

"Wait, she's a nun?" Tony stopped her in disbelieve.

"Yes. She's a nun. Why?"

"I thought that nuns aren't allowed to have daughters much less have sex. She has a daughter?"

"Yes, she has a daughter. And she became a nun like 50 years ago. She's 72 so she had her daughters in like her early 20's. Now shush so that I can explain what I am doing. She went to the party and her daughter rented strippers. A police man, a fireman and a priest. Now let me finish before you try to interrupt me Tony." She had stopped him when he raised his hand. "Now the funny part of this story was that the priest that came was Priest Micheal, the head of her church. And he didn't come as a stripper but to pick her up. But, the ladies there thought that he was the stripper and all so you can figure it out. The best part was that she got pictures and video and I asked her to mail them to me when she had the time too. And she just did. So now I'm going to look through them and if you guys really want to see things like this, then you can stay. But I would advise you two against it. Let your eyes stay innocent til your special night and all. Can't wait for it. I expect details too!"

Before Abby had the chance to inhale air, the two men had skedaddled out of her lab and got into the elevator. The door was closing as she turned back to her computers, a smirk evident on her face. They needed to get on with it already.

Tony and Gibbs had gone back to their teams space and Tony went to sit down at his desk. It had been a long day for him and the face that it mixed in with his medacine wasn't making him any less tired. He felt like he could fall to the ground any second now. He wanted to go back home.

_'Home. Did I just consider Gibbs' house as home? Huh. I wonder what he would have to say to that. Actually, I wonder what will happen after this case is closed. Will I move back to my apartment or will I be able to stay with him?_

_Will he still love me after all this?_

_We only got this far because he was concerned for me. That lead to me living under the same roof and everything else after that. Oh God, how is this going to end?'_

Tony was brought out of his thoughts by his cane being banged on his desk by someone that wasn't him. He looked up to see Gibbs looking at him in question.

Tony smiled. "Are we going yet?"

"Considering that it's been a long day and that we have another one tomorrow. Yea. We're going now. Come on." Gibbs reached around him and grabbed his things. "Let's get some sleep." He held out a hand for Tony to take, pulling him up when he latched on.

"Also, we have some things to do." Tony looked up confused. He saw the way Gibbs was smirking and heat immediately went to his groin.

_'Maybe there is something more then concern.'_

The boys got home and the second the dropped their things, Gibbs locked the door and started pulling Tony along to the bedroom.

They didn't speak a word as the walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Gibbs attacked the slightly taller mans lips, demanding submission. Tony fought for a bit. Tongue intertwined with each others, they had somehow made it to the bed. Gibbs had turned them around so he could push Tony down, separating only for a second so he could get on top of him but avoid the bad leg before

reattaching himself.

Tony laced his arms around Gibbs neck and brought him down closer to him, needing more contact then what was already being given.

Gibbs hands moved on their own, caressing and groping the body beneath him, going underneath the hem of its shirt so he could take it off. But then they decided to go further and play with its nipples. They rubbed and pinched at them. Going back and forth between them, making sure that each got the same amount of attention.

"You're teasing." Tony managed to say, whimpering at the end.

Gibbs bit his lip before moving his head back a little so that he could look down at a flushed Tony. He smirked. "I know."

He quickly grabbed and pulled the shirt over Tony's head, whipping it across the room to somewhere they'd find later. All that mattered was the needy man under him. And he was just as needy. He started attacking his neck, one side to the other and repeat the process till both sides looked like they were bleeding.

Tony was moaning and squirming, trying to get some friction to his lower areas. He was hard and he wanted something to be done about it.

"Gibbs..." He left the rest unsaid. It didn't need to be said, they both wanted it. It was laced in their voices.

Gibbs started to unbutton his shirt only to be stopped by the force of both work phones ringing. He looked down as Tony's head dropped and his eyes rolled in annoance. Permission to go answer them. He got off the bed and answered his non too kindly.

"What!" He snapped.

"Sr. DiNozzo has escaped and Cray is missing. His guard's dead."

* * *

**Author:** So? I really have a thing with leaving you hanging. I can't stop doing it. It's impossible. :3 I love you guys.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: Yes, amazing is it not? I am uploading like a week after the last chapter. It's a freaking world record for me. But, I'm doing something new and it's working for me (kinda) and I have my freaking muse. But, I am sorry to tell you, that I'm only planning ONE more chapter for this story. ONE! Can you believe it? almost four years and I'm finally about to end this story. My baby. T.T I'm almost sad. But you guys deserve an ending. I mean really, four years for 24 chapters? Sorry. I also owe you a sex scene. maybe. :3 xD Well, come on, get reading. I'll meet you at the end!**

* * *

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 22

"_Everything is OK in the end. If it's not OK, then it's not the end."_

~ **a**Ut**hO**r Un**kN**OwN

–

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

"_Sr. DiNozzo has escaped and Cray is missing. His guard's dead."_

That's what interrupted us a few hours ago. Stopped us from making love. The information that our two prime suspects were missing and one of their guards dead.

It happened after we left. Sr. DiNozzo asked to go to the bathroom before the switch happened for his guards. The man didn't remember anything after turning his back to the bathroom door besides a cracking pain upside his head. Sr. DiNozzo had managed to get his hands on a pipe in the bathroom. An inside person job since we made sure that bathroom had nothing that he could use as a weapon. The guard was also found with an empty holster.

His gun in Sr. DiNozzo hands had killed the agent guarding Mr. Cray in front of his door. The camera that was in the room showed Cray freaking out as he heard the gun go off and trying to run as the door got kicked in. Sr. DiNozzo came in with the gun in front of him, pointing at Cray, demanding that he get up and go out. But then, another person came in. One Terrance Cray came and beat his own father before tying him up and dragging him out.

Before Sr. DiNozzo left the room, he looked up into the camera and smiled, before raising the gun and shooting it. He knew the game was up and he was finishing off anyone who was in his way.

Right now, the whole team was in the room, watching the feed. Guards placed outside, two following Tony if he went anywhere without one of us. Of course he was seething about it, but said nothing after I looked at him. He was also a loose end and I wouldn't have anything happening to him just because he didn't like his protection detail. I'd rather have someone shoot a bullet up my ass before I give any bastard after Tony an opening.

It was already decided that he was mine and that I'm very much in love with him. Nothing will come between us now and after we finish up this case, I'll prove it to him as many times as I can.

"Agent Gibbs. Over here, I think that we have something on Sr. DiNozzo." Director Vance called his attention, using his hand to motion him over toward the screens as the top techs worked their magic, tracking down our suspect.

"What do we have McGee?" He asked, walking up behind where McGee was sitting and placing a hand on his chair before leaning over and squinting at the screen, trying to understand what he was looking at, not saying anything to Vance.

"Yes Agent McGee," Vance came up behind them, arms crossed over his chest. Not to keen on being ignored. "Please, tell us what you've found."

McGee, oblivious to what was happening behind him between the two men, continued on messing with the computer. Pulling up boxes and closing them. Then he pulled up a satellite image. It showed a house on the beach with a beautiful but old and unkept. The whole house looked like no one had lived in it for more than only a few years. But there in front of it, was a very nice car.

"This is an old house owned by Sr. DiNozzo. A vacation house that the family would visit. Right Tony?" McGee looked over his shoulder, trying to spot out the person that he directed the question to. Who happened to be across the room, not paying any attention to the screen or the people all looking at him.

"Tony? We need to know." Gibbs spoke softly as he made his way to him. "Come on" He whispered, extending his hand to help pull him up.

Tony looked at it and then at Gibbs face before he took the outstretched hand. He didn't really want anybody going through his past. It felt weird and wrong. As he walked up the computer, he looked at the house. He gave them a nod, signaling that he knew it well. It looked different and a bit on the dead side.

It gave him a lousy feeling that he didn't want.

It brought back all the memories and feelings that he's tried so hard to hide.

Gibbs looked at him, getting as close as he could in a room full of people, and then started pulling him away. "Come on Tony, let's go get ready to leave. The SWAT team will meet up with us there. Come on." He continued his pulling as he mentioned for the rest of his team to also get ready.

They had a guy to get and a nightmare to end.

–

They took two separate cars, Ziva and McGee going ahead to scout out the house as Gibbs prepared Tony for what he might have to do.

_'Don't think of the man as your father but a faceless subject that we have to capture.' _Tony replayed the words that Gibbs had spoken to him earlier in the car. Over and over he replayed it and the only thing he could come up with was not fear or guilt, but humor. He gave a tiny laugh.

_'How can I not think of him as my father when he never was one?'_

"Tony, we're almost there. If you want to stay in the car and watch the front, I'll understand it. It's your choice." Gibbs looked at him a bit, still trying to keep his eyes on the road. He was breaking every law known to mankind. Again.

"No, it's fine. Ziva and Tim has someone. I should be there to watch your six too." Tony looked over and gave a small smile, checking his gear to let him know that it was his final say. He had to personally finish this.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. The rolled down windows letting in the chilly fall wind. Tony watched as the leaves fell and how they sorta floated down at a slow steady pace. The trees preparing for the cold to embrace them. Letting go of all the hindrances that would kill them if they held on.

Gibbs expertly pulled to the curb, throwing the car in park right behind Ziva and McGee. He tapped Tonys arm and squeezed his hand before saying come on and getting out.

"So, what's going on in there?" Gibbs barked, making the two jump.

"He has him in a room in the back. Mr. Cray is tied to a chair and Sr. DiNozzo has a small handgun. We couldn't get a good enough look at it to tell you what it was." Ziva said, coming to stand in front of Gibbs, awaiting orders.

"Alright. Lead McGee through the front while Tony and I take the side door. Is there any sign of Terrance?" Gibbs started to bring out his gun while Ziva shook her head no and did the same.

Gibbs ran in front, leading them before separating to the side with Tony, stopping only to look around the corner before Ziva opened the door and disappeared with McGee in tow. Gibbs went forward with Tony, spotting the side door. He started reaching for the knob when bushes behind him began to move, he and Tony whipped around, gun at the bush.

A man with blue eyes jumped out and lunged at them, knocking Gibbs gun out of his hand before knocking down Tony. Gibbs forgot about his gun and ran to pull off the man that was beating down on Tony, kicking his already injured leg.

Gibbs grabbed both arms before throwing him off and tackling him after that. Punching him left and right in the face. Jabbing his elbow in between his ribs. Making things crack before he got pulled off by Tony, being handed a pair of cuffs instead of his gun.

"Cuff him to a pole before you kill him. We have to help the others." Tony looked at him, pointing at the pole a few feet away from them. Gibbs grunted in difference but complied anyways. They did have other business to get to. Even though this ass here needed a better beating then the one that he just received.

Gibbs got up and went for his gun. Reloading it, they heard something crash to the floor and a gunshot.

"Shit!" Gibbs took off, a slightly limping Tony following him into the house.

"Ziva? McGee? Status!" He ran in to see them over Cray, bleeding out of his stomach.

"He ran that way, to the garden Gibbs!" Ziva pointed as McGee working on the ropes that held Cray bounded to the chair.

Gibbs did a quick look before running past him and out the door to the garden, Tony catching up to him when he stopped. It was a big garden. And weeds had grown in spots that were once a walk way.

"There's a round way through the garden so there's two ways to get in. But there's no other way out but this one here. And we have them two blocking the exit." Tony explained as quickly as he could. Gibbs just nodded before he started to jog towards he path.

"I'll go right, you take left. Be careful Tony." He disappeared behind the bushes.

Tony took in a breath before moving. As he walked, he looked around. This was the last place that he had seen his mother happy and alive. The last thing that they had done together was care for the plants that she had grown here. And had a cup of tea that she always prepared for them when they were together.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts when he came to a specific clearing. One with a tree in the middle of it. This was where he had planted her ashes after she had died. He did it with his aunt since he father, well. Since his father was his father.

He looked around, spinning a bit. He took in all the damage that time had done. The table that was once a beautiful antique was now overturned and rusted. The image of an antique showing no where. The stone patio beneath his feet were cracked and molded over. The garden itself was dark due to all the plants that grew uncontrollably since there was no one here to take care of them.

He started to go towards the tree, lowing his gun as he walked. He let his guard start slipping away. His mother was resting here. There shouldn't be any fighting here. She would not like it. She never liked it.

Tony was so busy staring intently at the dying tree in front of him, he didn't have time to see the person come from around the tree. He wasn't aware that he was in any danger until a whack to the head sent him sprawling to the ground. He started getting up and opened his eyes to see the muzzle of the gun to his nose, in his face.

"Anthony"

–

Gibbs had started running after he realized that he didn't seem to be meeting up with anyone, especially Tony. This didn't sit right with him. Armed with his gun, he hands stretched out in front of him, he ran. Not paying attention to what was around him. Just knowing that if he found Tony, he'd find his father with him.

He jumped over grown out plants and avoided cracks along his way. It felt like hours before he reached a little clearing with a tree in the middle. And behind it were voices of the people that he was looking for.

"Your mother loved this place. I never exactly could tell why but she loved it with all her heart." It was Sr. DiNozzo, talking.

"Did you kill her?" It was so quiet that Gibbs had to strain himself to be able to hear the voice. Tony.

There was a pause. Gibbs tried to peak out from behind the tree. What he saw was frightening to him. Tony was on the ground, gun out of reach, staring up into the muzzle of the gun in his fathers hands, the man standing over him. Murder in his eyes. Not regret, not sorrow, not love. Just hate and murder.

He smiled. "Yes. I did. Shot her right here actually. The very same spot where I'm going to kill you at. Ironic a bit. You always did take after her. And I hated her." He cocked his gun and defined his position a bit more.

I raised my gun and stepped out from behind the tree. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. From the way that Tony tightly shut his eyes to the way his fathers smile got bigger. My hands following their motions. A single sound broke the our motion.

**BANG!**

* * *

**Author: Is that the right noise? It's childish but what the hell. And OH MY GOD! I've seem to left you hanging. Oops. Guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. Now, don't be no stranger! Review! Hell, you don't even have to review on my story. You can message me! I am very talkative and just like talking. A lot. So, I'm sorry if you don't like my rambling. I can't help it! Meet you on the next chapter!**

**'v' PENGUIN!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author: **Well I'll be damned, chapter 24. This is the end and I just wanted to thank everyone who has kept up with my story. Through the year long hiatus and horrible grammar parts. It was fun writing and I am proud of my work! I hope that I get to hear a review from some of you guys on my other stories. If not, well, I hope you at least liked this one. PEACE!

* * *

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

Chapter 23

"I know if we slow down

We're never getting out

Head for the edge of town"

-With Beating Hearts, lost tonight

* * *

**Amusement Caught the Eye**

It was over. Everything that he had gone through, it ended for him that day. Now he was happy. He would be forever happy.

They were all surrounding the coffin that was about to be lowered into the ground. Seven roses laid on the coffin. One for each person that had came to say goodbye. Ducky, Jimmy, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Gibbs and Tony respectively bowed their heads in a moment of silence.

Including the priest, they were the only ones to show up. Not that they really had other people to send invitations to. The man lived a lonely life. All the friends he ever had started to leave him and his family knew who he really was. They hadn't said a word to him in years.

None of them had said a word the entire time that they had been standing there. And as soon as the priest gave his word, the coffin started to lower itself into the ground. All seven heads raising to watch it disappear. Forever gone and over with. The only movement from the sidelines was Gibbs moving closer to Tony. Trying his best to comfort.

Tony turned his head sideways a bit to acknowledged him.

The coffin had finally hit the bottom as a far off sound of thunder rumbling was heard. Tony looked up to the sky and realized that gray clouds had taken the sky over. Swallowing the blue sky that had been there early when they first arrived. Everything seemed to fit with a funeral. The settings, the sadness. Well, at least on his part.

Yes, the man tried to kill him. The man killed his mother. The man also made his childhood a living hell. But he was still his father. And really, he might have not been there a lot but he made sure he was taken care of. He didn't abuse him. Tony had it better than most kids. So of course he was sad. He had multiple feelings running through his body. Sadness, anger, and relief.

He could get on with his life.

So he looked forward to the future. He would leave here with a positive attitude. After all, he should thank the man for trying to kill him. It brought Gibbs and him together. That was worth all the suffering that he had just been put through because of the man.

So he planned on picking up after he was done here. He had someone to love now that everything was back to normal. Someone to love him back too.

The priest had coughed and broke the peaceful silence that had settled over them. He then collected his book and came up to Tony.

" I am sorry for your loss Mr. DiNozzo. I'm sure that you will miss him. But in the meantime, I recommend that we all go home and relax. Take some time to yourselves." He gave a small smile. "Now, let's leave before the rain comes." He gave Tony a small pat before turning to nod at the others and walking away.

They had yet to move. Everyone stayed silent.

" Well, I think that it's time to head to Jethro's place. We can all grab something to eat and then head in early. Director Vance told me to tell you all that we are not to come in tomorrow." Before anyone could ask a question, Ducky had already began walking away, Jimmy directly behind him.

Ziva nodded and grabbed McGee arm, dragging him to the cars. Abby stayed behind with the last two.

" We should follow them. After all, we're all going to your place Gibbs." Abby came up and interlinked her arm with Tony's free one.

Gibbs nodded at her. " Yea. I know. We going. Come on Tony," He grabbed his free hand and squeezed. "Let's go back home."

* * *

They were all in the kitchen. Surrounding the massive amount of food that was made. They were chatting as they ate. It wasn't sad. It was quite peaceful. And the air felt light.

Tony gave a small smile as Abby talked at the speed of light. The table laughing with her. It felt good. It felt like he had family.

They had eventually moved into the living room where Abby had dragged them all into playing games. At first they played board games but then she pulled out an XBOX 360. With a smile on her face. McGee helped her hook it up and she put in Kung Fu Panda.

They all had fun. And even though today was a sad day, everyone was happy.

Before eleven, they decided that it was time to go home. Some where gonna wake up a bit early and catch up on cleaning, others needed sleep, and then some just wanted a relaxing day with a cup of tea and relaxing stories.

Tony had stayed down stairs, helping Gibbs clean the place up a little bit. Sitting down momentarily to ease the pressure in his leg. At the moment, Gibbs had disappeared off to somewhere. Tony decided to look for him and get up, walking to the arch. He went to the kitchen and noticed that it was spotless and clean, but there was no Gibbs.

He was about to turn around when strong, familiar arms came up behind him, wrapping around his waist. Their owner leaned in to kiss the back of Tony's neck

Tony leaned back into the touch. Gibbs showered his neck with more kisses for a bit before kissing his cheek and just holding him. They stood like that for awhile before Gibbs kissed his cheek once again.

"Let's head up stairs Tony. I've already locked up for the night." Gibbs started to slightly sway, lulling Tony.

" You locked your door? Well, that's new." Tony closed his eyes and rocked with the rhythm.

" You here now. That's why. And, I'd rather not get interrupted again."

Tony smiled. They had all the time in the world now. He opened his eyes and leaned forward a little. "Alright then, let's go." He grabbed his hand and started pulling them through the halls and up the stairs.

They locked the door behind them as the walked into the bedroom.

Gibbs pulled him around in the middle of the room and brought him close. He then held on to Tony as he went to kiss him. It wasn't rough, wasn't really full of lust, but full of love.

They had started moving sometime and the back of Tony's legs hit the bed. Gibbs lowered him down, getting on top of him and never breaking the kiss. Tony's arms went to wrap themselves around Gibbs neck. He pulled them closer together. Gibbs had started to move his hands underneath his shirt, pushing up a little bit to reveal some skin.

He broke the kiss and took a deep breath before scooting down and attacking Tony's belly button. Tony's breath hitched before he broke out in a combination of moaning and giggling. He felt Gibbs smirk on his stomach.

" Gibbs, come up here. I think I've waited long enough, I want you." Tony whispered. Gibbs still heard him and stopped his assault and went up.

" You want to skip the foreplay and get straight to it don't you?" Gibbs bent down and nipped at his neck.

Tony took a sharp intake of air before answering. " Any other time it would be no. God, I love foreplay. But right now, I'm a bit impatient."

Gibbs 'mhm'ed him as he nipped at his ear next. Then he started taking his shirt of, he sat straight up giving Tony full view. Then he went to take off his pants and through them into oblivion across the room before he started working on Tony.

It took awhile to undress the other because every time a new patch of skin was shown, Gibbs felt compelled to nip at it. But they finally did it and Tony had somehow managed to reach up and grab the lotion.

As he was uncapping it, Gibbs licked his sack and all the way up he shaft.

"Ahh." Tony squirmed from the pleasure and the embarrassment of being caught of guard.

Gibbs snatched the lotion from him and poured enough to cover three of his fingers. He tossed the lotion to the side and went down to playing with Tony's puckered little hole. He was massaging it and putting the tips of his fingers in.

Tony writhed under the older man, begging him to go further. Gibbs bent down and started licking t Tony's dick as he slid the first one in. He pumped it in and out, in and out before adding a second. He did the same motion with the exception of scissoring him and then he put the third one in.

He started moving his arm along with his hands, pumping his fingers in and out, trying to locate that little bundle of nerves.

He knew he had found it when Tony arched off the bed. He started ramming his fingers directly on those bundles, watching in fascination as Tony showed pleasure. He didn't stop until Tony hit his climax, the fluids spewing all over their stomachs.

A quick bow down and he licked some off of his stomach, making a show by licking his lips. He pulled out his fingers and repositioned his legs, throwing one of Tony's over his shoulder.

He thrust in, surprising Tony and his body. He started to move slowly, making Tony impatient. He squeezed himself around Gibbs, hearing a gasp above him.

"Move damnit."

Gibbs wasn't one to ignore a very good request. He took himself all the way out and slammed back in, giving Tony no time react before he did it again and again and again. Getting faster and harder after each thrust.

"God Tony, gah!" Gibbs bent over and continued ramming into Tony as he grabbed his waist and slammed Tony into him the same time as his thrust.

Under him, Tony was breathing heavily and moaning. He couldn't even try to speak. It was then that Gibbs hit his sweet spot again and everything got so much better. His back arched and Gibbs got faster, using the opportunity to put his hands under Tony and hold him up in that position so he could repeatedly slam into Tony's sweet spot.

"Gibbs!" Tony was screaming his pleasure, the rocking bed screaming it's disdain at the same time.

Tony was close. He didn't think he'd be able to hold out any longer. But before he had a chance to say anything, his body reacted on his own and he arched higher and screamed his release, tightening around Gibbs at the same time.

The same time he was releasing he was being filled from behind.

Gibbs took a breath before he gently lowered himself next to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. Tony snuggled up to him and rested his head on his chest.

Tony sighed contently. He had a happy aura surrounding him. He smiled as Gibbs leaned down to kiss his head.

"How do you feel?" Gibbs asked him, running a hand through his hair.

" Like I just got laid." He smiled up to him.

They stayed quiet for awhile. Just breathing.

" Hey Gibbs, I have a question?" Tony stirred and laid on his side, facing Gibbs.

" Was that your question?" Gibbs smirked and looked down at Tony.

In turn, Tony only rolled his eyes. " No. Just seriously, why would you like me?"

Gibbs blinked. Then he smiled and cupped Tony's cheeks. " Well, when I first saw you, I thought that you were amusing."

" I am always amusing." Tony laughed at himself. Gibbs chuckled.

Gibbs started pushing Tony onto his back and rolled back on top of him.

"So, ready for round two?"

**_~End~_**

"Life is so damned disorderly, things just happen, and there doesn't seem any point to so much of what we go through. Sometimes it seems the world's a madhouse. Storytelling condenses life, gives it order. Stories have beginnings, middles, ends. And when a story's over, it meant something, by God, maybe not something complex, maybe what it had to say was simple, even naïve, but there was meaning. And that gives us hope, it's a medicine."  
-Dean Koontz


	24. Speak Up!

**Note:** Sorry, this is not another chapter.

This is to aware everyone about what is trying to do. They want to delete more of the mature stories on here. Don't let them. In this world where everyone is against being an individual, they want to destroy our creativity.

Sign the Petition. Let them hear your voice, a fictioner is a voice of reason.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

(You might have to google it.)


End file.
